Blood Of A Winchester
by Soccerchick6
Summary: What if there was a third Winchester child? Here's the same Supernatural story with a fourteen year old sister named Riley thrown in the mix. How will Dean and Sam be able to protect her along the way?
1. Big Brother Knows Best

Disclaimer: Unfortunetly no, I don't own anything Supernatural. Wish I did, but I only own Riley.

**Riley Marie Winchester is the youngest and only daughter of John and Mary Winchester. Her mother Mary was killed when she was only six months old, leaving her with her father John and two brothers, Dean 10, and Sam 6. After Mary's death, the Winchesters have been on the hunt to kill whatever evil son of a bitch that killed Mary.**

**14 years later**

**Dean 25, Sam 21, Riley 14**

**Riley's POV:**

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit._" _Riley mumbled to herself as she leaned over the sink clutching its sides as she looked in the mirror staring into her bright green eyes as she began catching her breath.

After a few moments, she regained her breath after the long run she just accomplished from the bus stop to the small rental house her and Dean were currently staying at, and into the only bathroom.

Working up enough energy, she maneuver to the toilet and gently sat on the lid and lifted up her shirt to examine her without a doubt, infected belly button ring which was now slightly bleeding. Riley cringed at the sight of the blood and pulled her shirt back down before becoming anymore nauseous and angry for that matter.

"Ugh." Riley huffed out.

_Dean was right, a belly ring was just asking for trouble, well not the kind of trouble he spoke about, but this kind of trouble was just as bad. _Riley thought.

After months and months of begging Dean to allow me to get my belly button pierced he finally caved and said I could get it for my fifteenth birthday. Of course, me being in my _'rebellious hormonal teenage girl stage'_ as Dean liked to call it, my birthday was one month to long away and I couldn't wait any longer. So me being the dumb ass that I can be, went behind his back and let a friend I was actually able to make in the short time we lived in this town, pierce it for me. Yeah, definitely wasn't one of the better idea's I've had lately.

"Riley! You okay in there!" Dean called from the other side of the door with a little worry in his voice.

_Oh crap. _Riley thought before speaking. "I'm fine, just _really_ had to pee. I'll be out in a second." Riley lied, almost smiling at the brilliant coverup. Dean and Sam always joked about her having the smallest bladder known to man kind. So running to the bathroom wasn't something out of the ordinary.

Her smile quickly faded at the thought of Sam. Her and Dean haven't talked to him ever since he left for Stanford two years ago. Of course she was happy for Sam to be able to live a normal life and go to school, but she missed him more than words can describe. At first she was upset, but that eventually changed to anger when Sam decided his promise to keep in touch didn't hold up. Her and Dean tried calling him countless of times to only get his voice mail. After awhile Riley didn't bother calling. Now, she learned to except the fact that Sam didn't want to be apart of their lives anymore. Believing this helped divert her real feelings for the time being.

Dean on the other hand was hurting pretty bad, of course he covered it up for her sake, and his as well, but Riley has been around Dean her whole fourteen years of life and knew exactly how Dean's mind worked. But then again, Dean knew exactly how her mind worked as well so her whole '_don't give a damn about Sam' _facade was just as pointless as Dean's.

After what felt like hours of thinking, which in reality was only seconds, Riley sat up from the toilet seat and flushed the empty toilet to keep up with her lie. She then went to the sink and quickly but gently cleaned the blood and puss from her infected belly ring. _Definitely gonna have to tell Dean if this doesn't get better soon, man is he gonna be pissed when he finds out I got it done on my own. I'm gonna have to clean the weapons for the rest of my life! _Herfather was on a hunt and wouldn't be here for this unfortunate situation or he'd have her over his knee in a second! Although she knew her dad would never spank her, he's definitely came close.

After walking out of the bathroom and into the living room, Dean was at the kitchen table packing up the weapons. Her gaze diverted to the front door where a packed duffel bag sat.

"What's going on?" Riley spoke up causing Dean to turn to face her.

"I still haven't been able to get a hold of dad, he's been on that hunt for two weeks Ry, something's not right, and it was supposed to be a simple salt and burn." Dean answered back running a hand across the back of his neck worriedly.

Riley's eyes went wide at the truth behind Dean's words, her stomach suddenly hurting, and not from the belly button ring problem.

"Shit, okay I'll go pack. The hunt was in Jericho right?" She asked as she started walking to her small bedroom.

"Yeah, but we're making a stop first." Dean said with almost a hint of nervousness.

"What, where? Dean, we don't have time to make stops if dad is in danger! He could be hurt, or even be dea-"

Before she could finish her sentence Dean cut her off quickly, "He's not dead Riley! Don't say that!" Dean yelled causing Riley to stop in her tracks and her breath to hitch. She knew what she said was wrong, she always had the problem of speaking before thinking. Dean always told her it was a habit that would come and bite her in the ass. She learned to live with it, like how she learned to live with her horrible clumsiness and unfortunate small size. Man, she got the worst Winchester genes! Her height was no more then 5'2 while Dean was a tall 6'1, and last she saw of Sam, he was a whopping 6'4!."

"Sorry." Riley said just loud enough for Dean to hear. "So where do we have to stop?" She added almost forgetting.

"Palo Alto." was all Dean said. Riley stiffened and turned to face Dean, who was already watching her.

"As in Stanford?" Riley said as she put a hand on her hip with a bit of attitude that Dean would not put up with.

"Lose the damn attitude Riley, and yes, we're going to talk to Sam, I don't know how bad this dad situation is, and we can use all the help we can get, plus, Sam has the right to know that dad is missing." Dean replied and began walking, closing the space between Riley and himself.

"Dean, we haven't talked to Sam in _two_ years. I think he's moved on. And dad, remember what he told Sam the night he told us about his scholarship? That if he walked out that door, to never come back! And that's exactly what he did Dean! They don't give a shit about each other. So why bother?" Riley raised her voice out of anger but the tears in her eye's showed her sadness.

"Ry" Dean softly said pulling Riley into a tight hug then rested his chin on her head. "That night, dad and Sam said things they didn't mean, they were both angry and hurt. They still care about each other, we're family and nothing can get in the way of that." Dean continued, stroking Riley's back. "You understand that, right?'

Riley, sobbing and not being able to answer back just nodded her head and continued to cry into Dean's chest.

She may be a Winchester and have grown up with three men, but Riley still had her fair share of girl moments, and more of them now-a-days. Dean has been adjusting to them slowly but surely, considering he wasn't a fan of chick flick moments. But he would do anything to make his siblings feel better.

"I'll help you pack a bag, and then we'll get going." Dean offered walking forward to Riley's room slowly because Riley was still gripping him and had no intention of letting go.

_**~ Later ~**_

Riley woke up with a frightened jolt at the sound of thunder. Suddenly her heart was racing, but she then felt a familiar hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Dean cast her a quick smile.

"Hey, hey, Ry, it's okay just some thunder, your okay." Dean reassured glancing back at the road helping Riley ease a bit. She hated thunder with a burning passion.

She sat up and tried to get as comfortable as she could in the passenger seat of the impala. Pain suddenly hit her, she knew she must have fallen asleep in an awkward position which caused her belly button to hurt like a bitch. She winced at the pain. Dean must have noticed.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine, just slept weird and strained my neck." Riley lied rubbing her uninjured neck.

"Oh quit your bitchin'." Dean said playfully.

"Asshole." Riley snickered and playfully slapped Dean's arm. "So how much longer till we get there?" Riley asked fidgeting in her seat a bit.

"Actually we're here, and thank god, I know that look on your face. Your about to piss your pants aren't you?" Dean laughed as he pulled into a apartment complex.

"What? No, I don't have pee, I was just trying to get comfortable!" Riley lied, just once she wanted Dean to not feel like some god for knowing exactly how she clicked.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Dean smirked. "Okay I'm goin' inside, you stay here and guard my precious baby."

"Whatever." Riley said rolling her eyes. But glad she wouldn't have to see Sam yet, she was going to put it off for as long as she could.

Minutes passed and Riley's patience was running low, now not only was she about to pee her pants, but she was bored out of her mind. Without thinking she took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car and made her way to the apartment that Dean entered.

Once she was at the door, she quietly put her hand on the doorknob and opened it gently to only trip on a step that 'magically appeared' and fell face first into the apartment.

"Shit! Ow." She yelled and opened her eyes to see Dean's boots an inch away from her face.

"God dammit, Ry! I told you to stay in the car." Dean reprimanded as he helped her up and then she straightened her tank top.

"Sorry I got really bored and I really have to p-" Riley didn't finish, as she saw her brother Sam starring at her as if he just had eyes for the first time. She completely forgot coming inside would mean facing Sam for the first time in two years. She instantly regretted it.

"Riley! Look at you! Your so grown up! Well, I don't think you've gotten any taller but you know what I mean." Sam smiled walking towards her probably looking for a hug. Riley just stepped back, rejecting the hug.

"Come on Riley, don't be like that." Sam's smile completely gone, and now guilt took over his face.

"Don't be like that?" Riley reiterated. "Really Sam? Maybe if you answered when I called, or emailed me back we could have some hug fest, but no, for all I know you had intention of ever seeing me again and your just acting like this because we came to you." Riley teethed back with her hand on her hip.

Sam looked to Dean for what seemed like help, but Dean shrugged back, this was between me and Sam.

Sam huffed, "Riley, it's not like that at all, you don't know how much I missed you both, I just went to school, I would never remove you both from life. Don't ever think that." Sam retorted.

"Really?" Was all Riley could say as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Really." Sam said walking up to Riley and going on his knees so now Riley was a few inches taller then Sam. "I missed you both so much." He said wrapping his arms around his baby sister as she cried into his shoulder.

Sam looked up to Dean with a confused look, "Wait, so why are you guys here again?"

"Dad hasn't been home in a few da-" Dean was cut off by a blonde coming into the room.

"Oh wow, and is that your sister Sam?" The blonde asked, she must have already met Dean.

"Yeah, this is my sister Riley." Sam said loosening his grip around her and standing at full height to properly introduce us.

"Riley, this is my girlfriend Jess." He said gesturing to the gorgeous blonde who smiled at her.

Thankfully, her tears had stopped. "Hi." Riley said as she waved politely at Jessica, who returned the gesture.

"So, ugh, what were you saying Dean?" Sam eyed his older brother.

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously not wanted to tell Sam the whole dad situation in front of Jess.

Sam must have caught on to Dean's hesitation but still said "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her." Obviously thinking it had nothing to do with the family business, but he was wrong.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days, Sam." Dean explained.

"So, he's working over time, he'll come back eventually." Sam shrugged it off like no big deal.

Riley couldn't take it anymore. "He's on a _hunting_ trip, and hasn't been home in a few days."

Realization finally hit Sam, " Jess, we'll be right back, we have to go outside." Sam said walking out the front door.

Me and Dean quickly followed, "Ry, watch out there's a step." Dean of course had to add as we walked out into the night. I just rolled me eyes and walked up to the impala and jumped up on the hood as Sam and Dean hovered closer.

After finally persuading Sam that he would be back at Stanford before his interview on Monday he went inside to quickly pack.

Me and Dean went in to say our goodbye's to Jess. She then went back to bed saying she had class bright and early. Sam came out of his room with his duffel and began packing up his laptop.

"Hey Sammy?" Riley asked in a soft voice.

"What's up, Ry?" He looked up from untangling the laptop charger.

"Can I use your bathroom before we go?" Riley asked embarrassed, knowing her brother would make fun of her and her small bladder.

Luckily he didn't have any smart ass remarks, "Sure Ry, it's the door on the left." He said pointing down the hall.

Riley practically jogged past her two brothers. She heard them laugh as she closed the door behind her. She just rolled her eyes.

After using the restroom and making sure her infected belly button wasn't bleeding she walked out of the bathroom only to see her brother's looking at her with amused faces.

"Finally! We thought you fell in!" Dean smirked, and Sam just laughed.

Once I made it in front of them I stopped and turned to face them, looking them both in the eyes. "You try holding your bladder for two hours." Riley said poking Dean in the chest and walking away.

As all three of them walked towards the impala Dean stopped and faced Sam.

"You know Sammy, your girl is _way_ out of your league." Dean smiled.

"Jerk" Sam replied

"Bitch" Dean laughed.

Riley had, had enough, she was tired and her belly button was burning. "Aw cute! Now if your Kodak moment is over now, I'd like to get the hell outta here." Riley muttered.

"What's her deal?" Riley heard Sam whisper.

"Puberty." Dean replied back shrugging.

"I heard that, assholes!" Riley growled back as she climbed into the backseat of the impala. As angry as she was about the puberty remark, it was true.

Dean and Sam climbed into the impala and Riley threw Dean the key's she was holding.

As Dean started the car, "Let's go find dad." he explained as he turned on AC/DC and began strumming along to the song on the steering wheel as he tailed it out of the apartment complex.

It felt nice to have both her brothers with her, but Riley hoped and prayed her dad was safe. It was hard enough not having a mom, she couldn't lose both...

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first Chapter to my story! Let me know how you guys like it and if I should continue! Suggestions are welcome of course. By the way, there are pictures of the gang in my profile if your interested to see how I picture Riley. And of course, gorgeous pictures of Sam and Dean.

So please review and let me know if I should continue!

Muah!


	2. Carry On

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no, I don't own anything Supernatural. Wish I did, but I only own Riley.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. With an extra sibling in the mix, there will be some changes here and there to the "original" story. I'm not going to do every hunt from the show and will add some of my own stuff. With that said, lets get on with Chapter 2!f

By the way, I added pictures of Riley and the boys on my profile, check them out!

**Chapter 2, Carry On**

Riley was once again back in passenger seat of the impala with her forehead resting on the window as she gazed into the night. Silent tears rolled down her checks as she heard the silent sound of the Kansas cassette tape in the background. Although the music was loud, her thoughts were even louder.

The hunt wasn't as successful as they planned. Their father, John, was still missing and all that was found of his was his very personal hunting journal that he never left without and rotting food in his motel room. Of course Dean and Sam reassured her that they would find him and not give up until they did; it was easier said then done.

Not only was her father still missing, but Dean and Riley had just dropped Sam back off at his apartment late Sunday. Riley knew it was to good to be true, but she still had that glimmer of hope that Sam would rejoin them back on the road.

They were not even five miles out of Palo Alto when the radio went out and an eerie feeling sunk in. When her and Dean shared a look of concern, Dean did a sharp U-turn and sped back to Sam's apartment. We got there in record time, Dean and I jumped out of the impala, as I rounded the car Dean put his hand out stopping me in my tracks.

"Stay out here." Dean ordered with a stern look.

Knowing that, that look meant business, Riley obliged and stood, watching Dean sprint into Sam's apartment slamming the door behind him.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of her brother's. She looked up at the second story to see smoke escaping out of one slightly opened window. The thought of her mother's death rushed to her giving her an instant headache.

Without thinking, she ran to Sam's apartment door and reached for the doorknob when all of a sudden Dean came barging out with his grip on Sam's shoulder, almost knocking Riley to the ground. Dean then grabbed a hold of Riley's wrist and pulled both his siblings as far away from the burning apartment as he could.

"Dean! Let me the fuck go!" Sam yelled, but Dean didn't loosen his grip from his brother.

"You're not going in there Sam, it's too late. She's gone." Dean said with sympathy.

"Gone?" Riley's voice cracked as she asked, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer, so she just walked to the back of the car and sat on the ground with her knees to her chin rocking herself to calm down.

Even though she just met Jess, she knew she meant a lot to Sam, and when any of her siblings hurt, she hurt. She felt everyone she knew was being ripped away from her, family or not.

Finally, after an hour or so, the fire department was able to put out the fire, although nothing inside was able to be recovered.

Riley sat in the back seat of the impala, laying in the fetal position; what she always did when she was scared. She played with the bracelet around her wrist that she never took off, it belonged to her mother before she died. Her father told her that her mother never took it off as well, but when she was found burning on the ceiling of her nursery, it was laying on the floor below her body, John being able to recover it before grabbing a six month old Riley out of her crib handing her to ten year old Dean, telling him to get her and Sam out of the house.

The story of her mother's death gave her nightmares her whole life. Although she knew her father and brother's never told her the entire story, she somehow had the strange feeling of knowing what happened. Sam and Dean always tried to get her to talk about her nightmares, thinking they could somehow help, but she knew it was a tragedy she would have to live with for the rest of her life. She felt she was the reason for her mother's death and that hurt her to no end. She never told that to anyone, but she had an idea that Dean and Sam knew how she felt, considering they knew Riley almost more then she knows herself.

The bracelet was simple, it was a silver chain with one charm. The charm was a small key. Nothing extravagant or meaningful. But to Riley, it meant everything. It was the only thing she had left of her mother.

Riley was knocked out of her thought by the sound of the impala trunk slamming closed.

"We've got work to do." She heard Sam say as they both climbed into the impala. She pretended to be sleeping, to avoid talking to her brothers.

Silence set in, and Riley somehow was able to fall into a restless sleep.

_**~ Later ~**_

Riley woke up to the feeling of someone pushing her away. Quickly wondering where the hell she was she opened her eye's wide to see a sleepy Dean smirking at her, only inches from her face.

"Sorry babe, I was just trying to move you off of me, I gotta shower." Dean said lifting Riley a bit off of him and setting her back down before pulling the covers back over her.

"Whoa, when did we get here?" Riley asked, realizing she doesn't remember getting to a motel.

"We got here early this morning, you were still passed out, so I carried you in. You're lucky your small enough to carry." Dean said smirking.

Riley just rolled her eye's as she leaned up against the bed's backboard taking in her surroundings. When she saw the bed next to her empty she looked back to Dean, who was getting clothes out of his bag.

"Where's Sammy?" Riley asked confused.

"Went to get us breakfast, he should be back soon though." Dean answered still searching through his bag.

"How's he taking it? You know Jess's death?" She asked again, resting her hands on her belly but wincing when she rested them to hard on her forgotten infected belly button. _Shit, this is not good._ She thought then placed her hands down on her sides where it would be pain free, looking back at Dean hoping he didn't see what just happened.

Luckily Dean choose that second to look at Riley with a handful of clean clothes. "Surprisingly well actually, but you know Sammy, he'll break down eventually." Dean shrugged walking into the motel bathroom.

Once Riley heard the shower running, she quickly pushed the bed sheets off of her and pulled up her shirt to look at her belly button, which was pretty red and had dried up blood circling it. _Crap_

Just then Riley heard noise at the motel door. Quickly placing her shirt back down, the door opened revealing Sam balancing a bag of food and three drinks in a holder.

"Hey, you guys are finally up." Sam said glancing to a Riley who's heart was still racing from almost being caught.

Riley smiled back at Sam and gently sat up and walked over to the bag of food. "Thanks for getting breakfast Sam."

"No problem Ry." Sam said grabbing his coffee and sitting in the chair near the window, instantly daydreaming.

Riley just watched her brother. For losing the person he loved not even 24 hours ago, he seemed so nonchalant. Which meant, inside he was hurting.

Letting out a big breath, Riley walked over, resting her hand on Sam's knee, causing him to jump. He really must have been out of it if he didn't even see her walk over.

"Sammy-" Was all Riley could say as she eyed her brother with concern.

Sam just looked at her sheepishly before returning his gaze out the window.

Riley put her hand on Sam's cheek pushing it towards her so he made eye contact with her. "I'm so sorry Sammy, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" Riley asked nodding.

Sam forced a smile and placed his hand over Riley's, which was still resting on his cheek. "I know" Was all he said before reverting his gaze anywhere but Riley's.f

Just then Dean walked out of the bathroom, steam following as he dried his hair with a towel. He glanced up and saw his siblings having a moment.

"You guys alright?" He asked, throwing the towel back into the bathroom before walking closer to his siblings. He felt a much needed chick-flick moment was needed.

Riley gently slide her hand away from Sam's cheek before taking a step back. Dean was now by her side, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

"You know Sammy, it wasn't your fault, there was nothin' you could have done to prevent it." Dean said matter of factly.

It was silent but then Sam looked up at Dean then to Riley. "Thats the point, there's nothing that could have protected her Dean. But know what could have?" he asked pausing "If I never dated her, I put her at risk straight from the beginning. I was stupid for ever thinking I could live a normal life." Sam explained now staring at his feet.

"Sammy." Riley said going on her knees and grabbing both Sam's hands. Her mouth opened to continue but Dean cut her off.

"That's not true Sammy. Nothing like this should have happened. You-, we- we never could have predicted this. Don't start blaming yourself." Dean stated.

Sam huffed. "I just don't think I can go through losing someone again." He whispered looking at Riley then Dean.

"And you're not going to." Dean reassured. "We have each other, and we'll find dad." he nodded.

"Yeah Sammy, there's nothing you can do now, don't beat yourself up over it. We're gonna find dad and kill that evil son of a bitch that killed mom and Jess once and for all." Riley smiled trying to make Sam feel better. Hell, she was trying to make herself feel better.

"Bingo." Dean said resting his hand on Sam's shoulder giving him a quick smile.

"You're right." Sam looked up. "Now will you guys eat before your food gets cold? I didn't bring it back for nothing." Sam said quickly changing the subject and standing up.

Riley and Dean exchanged glances, they knew Sam was still hurting, but its all part of the grieving process. And when he needs to talk, they'll be there. But for now, just drop it.

Riley stood back up and turned around to get her breakfast but Dean was blocking her way. When she tried to walk around him she saw him glaring at her.

"Ry!" Dean yelped going on his knees in front of her. "You're bleeding!" He said glancing towards her blood soaked shirt. She instantly knew it was her infected belly button.

_Shit _

Sam quickly snapped out of his trance and his eyes widened with concern as he stood behind Dean examining Riley.

"What, that? Oh it's probably just an old scab that came off. I'm fine." Riley said with a wave of her hand, shrugging it off.

"Just let me see and make sure." Dean eyed Riley, full over protective brother mode taking full effect. Even over a little blood.

Riley glanced up at Sam who had the same expression as Dean.

"Really I'm fine. Let me just go and change." Riley said turning around about to walk towards the bathroom. But Dean quickly grabbed her wrist, spinning her back around and quickly lifting her shirt just above her belly button. Eyes going wide and his jaw tightening.

"Riley Marie! What the fuck is that!" He demanded.

Riley took a step back putting her hands up in surrender."I ugh, I, I, I'm sorry. _So_ sorry." She was able to spit out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked in shock. A confused expression on his face.

"Yeah" Riley sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry Dean. I should have just waited." she looked to Dean who looked like he was just kicked in the gut.

"Waited? Wait for what?" Sam asked still confused.

"Dean said I could get my belly button pierced for my birthday, but I couldn't wait, so I got it done with out his permission and, and, I'm really sorry, I was stupid and dumb, and I should have just waited because now I think its infected and I shouldn't have let Stacy do it. God! Why am I so dumb!" Riley fessed up starting to cry.

"You let Stacy do it! Are you insane!" Dean yelled, all disappointment gone, now anger taking over as he stood at full height.

"God, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Riley continued to cry.

"Wait, you were gonna let her get her belly button pierced? Are you crazy?" Sam asked turning to Dean. Putting the pieces together.

"Hell no! I wasn't gonna let her!" Dean huffed out.

"What? You said I could!" Riley's crying stopped, confusion taking over.

"God dammit Ry! You kept bugging me so I just said yeah hoping it was just a phase or something." Dean said letting out a breath. "And I was hoping dad would be back by then, cause no way in hell was he gonna let you get it done."

Riley was now angry, she turned around and was about to dart to the bathroom, but someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around thinking it was Dean, she took a breath preparing herself for more yelling, but she was surprised to see it was Sammy.

"You're not going anywhere until we check it out. If it's infected it needs to be cleaned right away." Sam eyed her.

Without answering, she walked over to the bed and laid down. Her legs dangling over the end of the bed.

Sam came and sat next to her while Dean got the first aid kit. Still not saying a word, Riley knew he was pissed.

Dean made his way over and sat down on the bed on Riley's other side. He gently lifted her shirt and laid it down below her bra line.

Riley heard both Sam and Dean hiss as they took a good look at her infected belly button. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to get nauseous.

"Definitely infected" Dean sighed as he opened the first aid kit.

Riley just huffed knowing what was coming. "Alright just get it over with and take it out."

"As much as I want to rip that damn thing out, we can't. If we do, a bigger infection could set it. I'm gonna have to clean it with some rubbing alcohol and you'll have to take some antibiotics to try and stop the infection." Dean explained.

Surprised that she didn't have to take it out, yet anyways, she just nodded. Sam grabbed her hand, knowing she was about to go through some pain.

Riley kept her eyes closed and began taking deep breaths, preparing herself for the pain.

As Riley did that, Dean dabbed rubbing alcohol on a small clean wash cloth. Once it was drenched, he slowly and gently started dabbing the infected belly button with the wash cloth.

Riley bit her lip and squeezed Sam's hand harder as the burn set in.

"It's okay babe, the pains almost over." Sam reassured her as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

"God, I'm so stupid for getting it." Riley huffed out, still regretting the whole thing.

"Not gonna argue with ya there, kid." Dean agreed.

Riley didn't answer and went back to biting her lip as Dean began cleaning the wound again.

Finally, after making sure it was thoroughly cleaned, Dean put an antibiotic cream around the small, pink jeweled infected belly ring.

"All done. It doesn't seem too bad, looked a lot worse then it actually is. Just don't move around to much." Dean ordered as Riley slowly sat up on the bed as Sam let go of her hand still sitting next to her.

"Thanks." Riley smiled up at Dean with appreciation before standing up and walking to her bag for a change of clothes. After picking out a simple pink tank top and jean shorts, Riley walked to the bathroom. But before she could enter, Dean was right behind her.

"We're not done talking about this Ry." Dean stated sternly.

"I know" Riley breathed out, "Could I at least pee first?" She asked pleadingly.

"Hurry up." Dean ordered giving her a small nudge into the bathroom.

After setting her clean clothes down and using the bathroom, Riley walked out and quickly sat at the end of the bed. Both Sam and Dean walked and stood in front of her with their arms crossed against their chests. Disappointment plastered on both their faces. She quickly looked down to their feet.

Nothing hurt Riley more then seeing her brother's hurt, or disappointed, especially with her. Riley's eyes instantly glazed over with tears, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. She was a Winchester, and Winchester's don't cry, especially over their own stupid mistakes.

After quickly blinking away the tears, she looked back at brother's faces. Dean spoke, not wasting another minute.

"What the hell were you thinking Riley!" He demanded.

"I-" Riley spoke but Dean quickly cut her off.

"Why would you pierce it yourself? Do you know what diseases you could get from the needle? Not only hepatitis, but, but, Aids, Riley! AIDS!" Dean yelled, jumping to conclusions. Did he really think Riley was stupid enough to use a random, used needle? Although Dean and Sam had every right to be angry with her, she wasn't stupid. Okay, she wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Dean, it wasn't a used needle. I bought it myself and me and Stacy made sure to clean it just to be sure." She stated.

Both Dean and Sam let out a sigh of relief. Riley did the same.

"Now that that's out of the way, still, what the hell Riley! Why would you go behind my back and get it done!" Dean asked, angry once again.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted it _really_ bad, I wasn't thinking. You know me, I don't think." Riley pleaded.

"Yeah, you weren't thinking Ry!" He spat, as Sam just stood watching the whole conversation take place.

"I know." Riley agreed, her gaze back down to the floor. She knew not to argue, especially when Dean was right. Wanting to get this over with she looked back up. "So whats my punishment?" She asked in a whisper.

"Well besides dealing with that nasty infection, you're on weapon cleaning duty, and no phone, for two weeks." He retorted.

Thinking her punishment was quite reasonable, she quickly shook her head before he could add anything else and quickly stood up to give Dean her cell phone.

"Oh, and I'm sure once dad finds out you lied to me, _and_ got a damn belly ring, he'll add to your punishment." Dean stated matter of factly.

Riley just nodded and handed Dean her phone. Losing her phone for two weeks wasn't a big deal for her, its not like she had a lot of friends anyways. Just a few here and there from the countless of schools she attended. After awhile they stopped contacting her all together.

Riley walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After gently changing her clothes, she brushed her long dark brown, wavy hair and put it into a high pony tail. After brushing her teeth and turning the sink off she heard Sam and Dean talking. She cautiously put her ear to the door to eavesdrop, knowing damn well they were talking about her.

"What's up with her, Dean?" She barely heard Sam ask.

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean asked sounding confused.

"I don't know, I mean, she seems different, man." Sam whispered.

"Sammy, shes not the same twelve year old, little girl from when you left. She's fourteen, almost fifteen." she heard Dean answer.

"You're right." She heard Sam huff. "But I mean, why a belly ring? I mean do girls actually like that kind of stuff? I thought her getting her ears pierced at ten was crazy."

"And you're asking me? How the hell do I know? And I know, I still can't believe dad let her. He just always said that's the things little girls want." Dean stated.

It was silent for awhile so Riley was about to open the door, but she heard Dean whisper something again.

"Sammy, the past year has been hard, she's at that age ya know?" She heard Dean faintly say.

"Well I'm here now too, know one has to do anything alone, and Riley should know that she can talk to us about anything." Sam said matter of factly.

"Yeah" she heard Dean sigh, "I'm gonna go out, get some air. Why don't you look for a hunt so we can get the hell outta her after the, ya know, memorial." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah, sounds good." Riley heard Sam say. Followed by the motel door closing.

Once again her eyes glazed over with tears, she felt like such a burden to her brothers. Dean and Sam practically raised her. They should be able to have a normal life, well as normal as one could be, considering all the hunting. Sometimes she wished she was never born, her mother would probably still be alive and her brothers and parents would be together and happy.

"You okay in there. Ry?" She heard Sam lightly knock on the bathroom door. _Crap. _She jumped, being startled and quickly wiped the tears away and grabbed her dirty clothes and opened the door.

"I'm fine, she said looking to the floor so Sam couldn't see that she had been crying. She disposed of her dirty clothes in her bag and made her way to the weapon bag. She might as well clean them before she forgot and got in more trouble.

Sam walked to his computer and turned it on, probably looking for a hunt.

"Where'd Dean go?" Riley asked although she heard Dean, but she didn't want Sam to know.

"Just to get some fresh air, you know how he gets." Sam shrugged and looked back to his computer.

"Yeah..." Riley sighed and continued to clean the guns.

Awhile later Dean came back with lunch. "You find any hunts?" Dean asked, the earlier issue obviously forgotten, thankfully.

"Kinda, I mean, nothing that really stands out as paranormal, but I'm sure something will pop up." Sam shrugged and stood up and walked to the little table to get his food.

"Good job kiddo." Dean said as he walked by patting my head as I finished cleaning the last gun.

Riley just smiled in return. Leave it to her family to forget an issue as quickly as it came up. Usually she didn't let it get to her that much, but her thought of being a burden on her brothers continued to ring in her head. She quickly shook it off before her brothers caught on to her sadness.

_**~The next day~**_

Jess's memorial was elegant and short. Turn's out Jess didn't have much of a family, so only close friends came.

I held Sam's hand the whole time, knowing he could use the comforting gesture. Dean stood next to me, obviously behaving himself.

We were the last ones to leave, me and Dean waited by the car so Sam could have the few last moments by himself.

As Sam walked towards the impala, Dean's cell phone went off, alerting him that he had a text message.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean stated.

"What?" Sam and I said in unison.

"It's coordinates." Dean answered looked from me to Sam and back to his phone.

"You think it's from dad?" Sam asked surprised.

"Don't know who else it could be." He answered truthfully.

"What's the number?" I questioned.

"It says unknown." Dean shrugged.

"Well let's go, we don't have time to waste." Sam said getting into the impala.

Dean and I just shared a quick glance before following suit. Never a dull moment in the Winchester family, _never_.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it. I know there wasn't a hunt, but I figured a little sibling chapter was needed. Reviews would be lovely! Thank you all!

By the way, I added a picture of the bracelet Riley has, it's on my profile. Check it out! Don't forget to REVIEW :)


	3. Things that Lurk in the Woods

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat :/

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed the Holidays! I sure did! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3, Things that Lurk in the Woods**

The bright sun light woke Riley up. She groggily sat up in the backseat of the impala. She was still exhausted after the long hours of driving to the new hunt location, and her being woken up numerous times during the trip by Sam's nightmares wasn't all the great either, and as usual Sam denied talking about them.

Wiping the tired from her eye's, realization of what they were about to do set in."Ugh, do we really have to do this? We can look for dad ourselves and keep a look out for their brother." Riley practically pleaded. "Plus, I hate camping." She whined.

"Well good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." Dean smirked, looking at Riley through the rear view mirror.

"Dean, Ry's got a point, we can't let this Haley girl go out there." Sam pipped in.

Dean shot Sam a quick look."Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" he chuckled.

"Yeah" Both Sam and Riley said at the same time.

"Her brother's missing. She not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." Dean stated.

"Whatever" Sam sighed, while Riley just rolled her eyes.

Once they reached the woods entrance, Dean shut off the impala and turned his head to the back seat.

"You ready?" He asked Riley, who sat Indian style in the middle of the back seat as she put her hair into a pony tail.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Riley groaned.

Dean furrowed his eye brows when he saw his little sister's hiking apparel. "You're hiking in your pink converse's and jean shorts? Which by the way are a little to short for my liking, when the hell did you buy them? When you were eight?" Dean added.

"Hey if I'm gonna be a hunter, I can at least dress fashionably doing it, and what are you talking about? I always wear these shoes on a hunt." she said, not saying anything about the shorts. "And your wearing your boots?"

Dean just shot her a glance and got out of the car and walked up to Sam who was talking to Haley, her younger brother Ben and their guide, Roy.

Riley let out a big breath preparing herself for the nature walk, then got out of the impala and walked and stood next to Dean while Sam got the weapon bag out of the trunk.

Riley gave Haley a quick smile and turned her gaze to Ben, he was probably a year or two older then Riley, but she thought he was extremely cute nonetheless. To bad he seemed so freaked out about his brother being missing. He was really quiet and standoffish.

Not that her brothers would let her mingle with anyone of the opposite sex over the age of ten for more then one sentence, Sam and Dean being the only exception.

"So you two are rangers while you're a volunteer ranger?" Roy, asked.

"Yep" Dean answered, as Riley stopped and stood next to Dean.

"Hiking in biker boots and jeans?" Haley questioned Dean, Riley giggled. Dean elbowed her but Haley heard her laugh and glanced over Riley.

"Pink converse?" She then added. This time Dean laughed, causing Riley to elbow him back, hard.

Dean glanced back at Haley. "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts." he stated and walked up ahead further into the woods. Riley and Sam following behind.

As all six of them made it deeper and deeper into the forest in silence. Dean made sure to walk in front of Riley while Sam walked behind her, having to catch her a few times from tripping over vines. Riley shook her head, she tripped over thin air on a daily basis, but those times it was just funny to Sam and Dean.

"So Roy, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He answered, not amused.

"Tell me, ugh has Bambi or yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean looked back, smirking at Roy.

Roy grabbed Dean by the jacket, causing everyone to freeze. Roy picked up a nearby stick and stuck it down to the ground right in front of Dean, a hidden trap breaking the stick forcefully.

"Better watch where your steppin'." Roy smirked and walked ahead.

"Bear trap." Was all Dean said.

"You know what? You guys don't have any provisions. Only a duffel bag." Haley exclaimed. "Your not rangers. So who the hell are you?" She added grabbing onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat and shared a quick glance with his siblings. "Sam and Riley are my brother and sister. And we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured you and me, we're in the same boat." He said truthfully.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start." Haley admitted.

"Well I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a women, ever." Dean shrugged. "So we okay?"

"Yeah." Haley thought for a moment before answering.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean smirked pulling out a bag of M&M's, walking away.

After walking for another ten minutes Roy stopped. "This is it, Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked, wondering if it was the same coordinates the text message from their father said.

"35 at minus 111" Roy answered

Sam, Dean and Riley shared a look, stopping next to each other.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

Sam and Riley listened. "Yeah, not even crickets." Riley replied.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, breaking up their conversation.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam admitted.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said walking away.

Dean just watched him walk away, wide eyed. "We all stay together." He said looking at his siblings then to Haley and Ben. "Let's go."

"Haley, over here!" Roy called out from a distance. Everyone ran where the voice was coming from.

At a clearing was a campsite, completely destroyed with no sign of Haley and Ben's brother, Tommy.

"Tommy!" Haley yelled, but was instantly shushed by Sam.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Something might still be out there." Sam explained.

While Roy, Haley and Ben set up camp, Riley, Sam and Dean looked around.

"Hey Sam, Dean? Look." Riley called, kneeling, pointing to the dirt.

Dean made it over first and examined what Riley found.

"What?" Sam asked walking up to his siblings.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here." Dean said pointing to the ground. "The tracks just vanish."

"It's weird." Riley chipped in.

"I'll tell you what. It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." Dean added before walking away. Leaving Riley and Sam staring at each other with confused looks.

"Then what the hell is it?" Riley asked aloud, mainly to herself before they followed Dean.

As they walked up to the campsite, Ben picked up a broken cell phone. Riley walked over and set a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

Riley smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's okay." She reassured.

Ben just gave her a sheepish smile.

"Help!" A voice called from the forest. Everyone looked at each other. Roy began running first, and everyone followed.

They all ran to where the voice was coming from and stopped. No one was there.

"Everyone back to camp!" Sam demanded.

Once returning to the campsite, they find that it has been destroyed. The GPS and Satellite phone were broken and all the supplies were stolen.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Said Sam.

"You mean some nutjob out there stole all out gear?" Roy asked confused.

"We need to talk, in private." Sam eyed both Riley and Dean.

Once far away enough so the others couldn't hear Sam, Dean and Riley stopped. "Let me see Dad's journal." Sam said to Dean.

Dean handed it to him and started flipping through the pages till he landed on the one he was looking for.

"Here, check it out. He said holding it up to Riley and Dean. Riley stuck her hand on it to lower it some so she could actually see the page. Sam obliged.

"A Wendigo?" Riley asked, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean admitted, just as confused as Riley.

"Think about it, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam stated.

"Great." Both Dean and Riley said in unison.

"Well this is useless." Dean said waving his gun in the air.

"We have to get these people to safety." Sam said before walking away.

Once back with the others. "Alright listen up, it's time to go, things have gotten more complicated." explained Sam.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Assured Roy.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Said Sam. "If you shoot this thing, you'll make it mad. We have to leave now.

"You're talking nonsense, and in no position to give orders." Roy yelled back.

"Relax" Dean cut in.

"We never should have let you come out here, all right?" Sam shrugged. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You, protect me?" Roy practically laughed. "I was hunting when your mom was still kissing you good night."

That struck a nerve,"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter then you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam said face to face with Roy.

This caused Roy to laugh, Sam smacked his shoulder.

"You know your crazy, right?" Roy asked, nodding.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, full of anger.

Riley and Dean shared a glance, knowing this conversation was getting out of hand.

"You ever hunt a Wen-" Sam said, but Dean stepped in pushing Sam back.

"Chill out" Dean ordered, putting a hand on Sam's chest, keeping him away from Roy. Riley grabbed Sam's arm, holding tight. Knowing Sam wouldn't do something stupid with his little sister that close to him.

"Stop it! Everybody just stop." Haley yelled. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Everyone seemed to ease, but silence took over.

"It's getting late." Dean broke in. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark."

Those words made a shiver run through Riley. Although she's been hunting for as long as she could remember, she knew how dangerous it could be. Sam must have seen her shiver so he put his arm around her protectively.

"We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean continued before walking away.

By dark, Dean had finally drew enough Anasazi symbols in the dirt surrounding the campsite, protecting them from the Wendigo who could not cross over them.

Riley was bored, hungry and most of all anxious. She knew the Wendigo would taunt them from beyond the protective circle, it was only a matter of time before it came. Trying to distract herself, she sat next to Ben on a wooden log in front of a fire Roy started.

"So you are and brother and sister are pretty close?" Riley asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ugh, yeah, ever since our parents passed, we kept close, we're all we've got." Ben answered quickly, but his gaze stayed locked with the fire.

Riley fidgeted, and kicked the dirt with her shoe. "I know what you mean, my mom died when I was a baby, and my dad is always busy with work, so it's pretty much just me and my brothers," Riley hesitated. She never told strangers about her family.

That made Ben look to Riley, sympathy in his eyes. "Sorry." Was all he said before looking back at the fire. The kid was obviously hurting.

Riley glanced up and saw Sam and Dean talking a few yards away. Knowing it was something probably of importance, she got up and walked towards them.

"Hey, whats going on?" Riley asked once she was in hearing range.

Dean and Sam both eyed her as she walked up and stood near her two kneeling brothers. She had definitely just missed a chick flick moment.

"Me and Sammy here were just discussing you getting all nice and cozy with Benny Boy over there." Dean lied, nodding his head in Ben's direction.

Riley crossed her arms. "We were just talking Dean." She huffed.

"Yeah, well I don't like it." Dean admitted.

Riley just rolled her eyes at her brother's unneeded over protectiveness as she pulled her long sleeve shirt down a little, as it was riding up a bit and exposing her lower stomach. The last thing she needed was Dean noticing and world war three breaking out.

Sam glanced at Riley and noticed what Riley was doing, she shot him a look, pleading not to say something about her clothes, or lack there of. He gave her a _we'll talk about this later look_ and she frowned, but nodded.

"Help me!" A voice from the distance called. Riley's heart instantly started racing. Sam and Dean jumped up to their feet and then all three of them ran to the others.

Once there, Sam and Dean stood on either side of Riley protectively.

"Please!" The Wendigo yelled again, trying to trick them, thinking someone actually needed help.

Sam shinned his flash light trying to find it, "It's trying to draw us out." He stated.

"Just stay cool, stay put." Dean reassured.

"Inside the magic circle." Roy joked.

Dean shot him a look, but didn't bother. The Wendigo continued to yell for help, definitely close to the invisible safety line.

Roy held his gun, aiming it into the woods, ready if needed. To bad a bullet would just make the Wendigo even more pissed, Riley thought.

Just then the voice was cut off by the sound of it seeming to be attacked. The Wendigo was obviously toying with them.

"Okay, that's not grizzly." Roy said matter of factly.

_No Shit._

Just then the Wendigo ran by, but to fast to see it.

"It's here." Sam stated as it ran by once again. Roy took a shot, obviously missing.

The Wendigo continued to ran back in forth, Roy shot off several rounds, the Wendigo yelped.

"I hit it." Roy exclaimed before running past the safety line and into the woods to finish it off.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled, but Roy kept running. "Don't move!" He yelled back, before running after Roy, but Sam and Riley followed, no way were either of them letting Dean go alone.

Just as they were about to cross the invisible safety line Sam stopped Riley. "No Ry! Stay here and watch them!" He demanded.

Riley nodded and took a step back as Sam went running after Dean. She heard them call for Roy, but heard no answer.

She paced back and forth waiting for her brothers to return, finally she saw a glimmer from the flash light as Sam and Dean walked back into the protective circle. Riley's heart slowed a bit.

"Roy?" Was all Riley asked. Both Dean and Sam shrugged, they obviously didn't find him.

_**~ Morning ~**_

Riley stretched, her whole body hurt from having to sleep on the hard ground that night, luckily she was able to use Dean's chest as a pillow, but her back was killing her.

Because of the nights events, Dean told Haley and Ben the truth about the Wendigo, and how such a monster could exist.

The plan was to try and find Tommy and Roy quickly, the more daylight they had the better. Right before leaving, Sam explained to Haley and Ben the back story of Wendigo's.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours." He explained.

"They're hundred of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Dean cut in.

"And how does a man turn into one of these things?" Haley asked, confused.

"Well, it's always the same, during a harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help." Dean answered. "He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." He shrugged.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben added.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities; speed, strength, immortality." Sam continued.

"If you eat enough of it, over years you become this less-than-human thing, al-" Dean said, but Riley cut him off.

"Always hungry." She finished.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked, worried.

Dean glanced at Riley and Sam. "You're not going to like it." He said truthfully.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time. And when it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It uh-" Dean paused. " It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brothers alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe, and we gotta track it back there." Dean explained.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley wondered.

"Well guns are useless." Riley huffed.

"So are knives." Dean added. "Basically, we gotta torch the sucker." he smiles, then walks away looking for anything that could start a flame.

The five of them walked for what felt like hours. The sun was beginning to set, time was not on their side. They had been following the trail of trees that all shared a distinct claw mark.

"Hey Dean, Ry!" Sam said looking up at another tree, with the same claw mark as the others did.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct." Sam huffed. "They were almost too easy to follow."

Just then a loud noise came from behind them. They all whipped around, keeping on their toes. The Wendigo was circling them; they were his prey.

Riley was in a trance, moving in the direction of the Wendigo. _Never have your back to your opponent. _Her dad and Dean always told a loud scream coming from Haley took her out of her trance.

Just as she looked to Haley, a body feel from the tree almost hitting her. She barely jumped out of the way in time. Sam and Riley helped her up as Dean checked the body. It was Roy.

"Damn it, his neck's broken." Dean exclaimed.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Haley dusted her clothes off.

"Okay, run, run, run! Go!" Dean yelled grabbing Riley's wrist, taking off running. The other's followed.

Somehow along the way they got broken up into two groups. Dean, Riley and Haley stopped. They were face to face with the Wendigo.

"Oh shit!" Was the last thing Riley could say before she blacked out.

Riley woke up to someone tapping her right cheek. She groggily opened her eyes and pain instantly hit her. Her arms felt like they were being pulled off. Quickly trying to move she realized she was dangling off the ground, her wrist tied above her head. That would explain the pain she was feeling.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax." She heard Sam's voice as he grabbed her waist with both hands trying to steady her. Riley looked up to meet his gaze. He looked relieved.

"Ugh." Haley groaned.

"You alright?" Sam asked, he know had one arm wrapped around her waist holding her up to relieve the weight of her dangling body.

"Yeah, just get me down." Riley said faintly.

Sam instantly cut the rope above her head and jousted her down on her feet. She quickly untangled the rope from around her wrists and turned to Sam who was now tapping Dean on the face.

"Dean, you okay?" He tapped his face harder.

Dean groaned, "Yeah, is Ry okay?" He asked as Sam cut him free.

"Yeah, 'm fine." She said running up to Dean helping him untangle the rope from his wrists as Sam helped Haley down.

"You sure you guys are fine?" Sam asked again, he knew how stubborn his siblings were.

Dean and Riley both nodded. "Good thinking with the M&M trail."

Dean nodded. "Where is it?" He asked after taking a few seconds to adjust being back on his feet.

"It's gone for now." Sam replied as he glanced Riley up and down, checking for injury's himself. Riley just rolled her eyes.

"Tommy?" Haley whispered loudly as her and Ben walked up to a still body hanging.

Tears rolled down Haley's face as she put a hand on her motionless brothers cheek. Tommy suddenly snapped his head up, gasping for air, causing everyone to jump.

After Sam helped Tommy down and the family reunited, Dean broke in.

"Hey check it out. Flare guns." He stated as he waved two guns in the air.

"Those'll work." Riley smirked, Dean and Sam grinned back.

They all walked their way back to the mines entrance, Dean with one flare gun, while Sam had the other. Riley was cramped in between both brothers securely. Loud footsteps were heard ahead.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean addressed, his flare gun up and ready, the Wendigo was back.

"We'll never out run it." Haley stated as she kept a hold of her injured brother, his arms draped around Haley and Ben's shoulders.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked looking from Sam to Riley. Both nodding in return.

"All right, listen to me." Dean turned around facing Haley and her brothers. "Stay with Sam and Riley. They're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked concerned.

Dean just winked and made his way back deeper into the mine. In the distance you heard him yell.

"It's chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right! I taste good!" He yelled, obviously trying to get the Wendigo's attention.

Sam took the lead motioning for Riley to stay close behind him, she was unarmed and that was never good. Haley and her brother's followed.

When a tunnel with light came up, Sam stopped, looking down at Riley. "Get them out of here." He ordered.

Riley tensed. She couldn't leave both her brothers with some fugly bastard. "Sam, no" She barely choked out.

"Go" He demanded, giving her a nudge forward to the tunnel. She obliged and started walking. She walked a little but then stopped and glanced back. Sam gave her a quick nod. Although he didn't say anything, Riley felt better. She knew Sam and Dean could handle the Wendigo, she just never liked leaving her brothers, especially during a hunt. She nodded back and turned around and walked with the others further into the tunnel.

Not even a minute later Riley heard a flare gun go off. She quickly turned around and ran back to where Sam was. "Stay here" She called back to Haley.

"Sam!" She yelled. As she ran she noticed a body running towards her, she could make out that it was Sam. Once they were face to face Sam didn't bother slowing down, he just grabbed Riley's hand, spinning her around, and continued running.

Once they were back with Haley and her brother's Sam ushered them forward, still holding onto Riley's hand with a tight grip. Riley looked back and saw the Wendigo catching up to them. Running faster they made it to the end of the tunnel to only realize it was a dead end.

"Damn it! Get behind me!" Sam told us, we all stood behind him.

When the Wendigo was only feet away from us it stopped, letting out a loud roar.

"Hey!" Dean's voice yelled from behind the Wendigo, causing it to turn around. Just as it did, Dean shot it in the heart with his flare gun. The Wendigo's body engulfed in flames and burnt to crisps right in front of them in a matter of seconds.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smirked.

Once they made it out of the mine, and the police and ambulances arrived, Riley, Sam and Ben explained to the cops that it was a massive 800, 900 pound bear that was the culprit.

After the ambulance was ready to leave with Tommy, Haley said her thanks and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. Her and Ben jumped into the back of the ambulance with their brother, and it took off.

All three Winchester's sat on the hood of the impala, finally being able to relax after the long 48 hours they just went through.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again." Riley paused. "I _really_ hate camping."

Sam and Dean both chuckled, agreeing. A comfortable silence set in as they all sat there thinking.

"You both know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean asked, reassuring.

"Yeah." Sam and Riley both answered back lightly.

"But in the meantime." Sam paused. "I'm driving." Sam finished, turning to Dean and smirking.

Dean thought a second before throwing him the keys. Sam caught them and walked around to the drivers side door. Dean and Riley followed suit and climbed into the impala.

Sam revved the engine before taking off and putting as much distance between them and Blackwater Ridge Park as he could.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please **review** with your thoughts, I like to read what you guys think about the chapters, the good and the bad. I will take what you all say to heart and try to add any of it into future chapters. If you don't want to review, you can always send me a message, just keep me in the loop. :)

Oh, but the way, I added a picture of Riley's pink converse shoes on my profile. Check it out.

Until next time... xoxo


	4. Motel Fever

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sam or Dean or anything Supernatural. Only Riley.

**A/N: **SO SORRY about the long wait. It's all explained below.

**Chapter 4, Motel Fever.**

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat!" Riley let out of huff as all three Winchester's were in the impala, just having finished a hunt.

Right after the Wendigo hunt, Dean found a case up in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. They wasted no time to get there, literally. The only stop they made was at the rental house Dean and Riley had been staying at before Sam rejoined them on the road again.

Riley and Dean packed up all their clothes and other necessities they would need for life back on the road. With their father still missing, and with no clue to where he was, it was now all three of their top priorities to find him.

Once the hunt in Lake Manitoc was over, all three of them were exhausted, and a few days of rejuvenation was much needed.

Dean started up the impala and made way to the highway with Metallica blasting through the speakers. Although Sam despised Dean's taste in music, he was too lost in thought to argue. He had been having nightmares ever since Jess's death. Dean and Riley didn't push him to talk about them; they knew he would talk when he was ready. Although it bugged them to no end to try and help their brother, they knew it was best.

Riley laid across the backseat of the impala, tapping her foot secretly to the music, her own thoughts invading her mind. If Dean saw how much she actually enjoyed his music, they wouldn't hear the end of it.

Riley wasn't too sad about leaving her rental home behind, she knew it was bound to happen eventually.

What was bothering her was the little boy, Lucas from the last case. His father was killed by the spirit in front of his very own eyes. It caused him to not say a word for months, not even to his own mother. The burden that the poor kid had on his shoulders broke Riley's heart. Thankfully, once they got rid of the spirit that haunted the lake, Lucas broke out of his shell and began talking again. But of course the memories would stay with him forever.

Fed up with her thoughts, Riley shot up and sat in the back middle seat, propping her elbows up on the front seat of the impala huffing, causing both her brother's to eye her.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked before looking back at the road.

"No actually, not really." Riley said honestly.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" Sam darted his hand to Riley's forehead checking for a fever; jumping to conclusions.

"No, no. I feel fine, I've just been thinking." Riley sighed.

"Uh oh, you and thinking, not a good combo." Dean joked, smirking.

Riley rolled her eyes at her immature brother. "Haha, so funny." Riley said sarcastically.

"What have you been thinking about?" Sam cut in, stopping his siblings' bantering.

"Lucas." Riley paused, but Dean cut her off.

"Whoa there, even if you were allowed to date, don't ya think he's a tad too young for you Ry?" Dean asked, trying to sound serious.

Riley smacked Dean upside the head. "Asshole." Riley paused to calm herself. "It's just- I know Lucas started talking again, but Andrea said he didn't say a word to her for months. That couldn't have been healthy." Riley shrugged; her brothers heard the worry in her voice.

"Ry, everyone copes differently, and like I said before, it's not uncommon for someone to not speak when something traumatic happens to them. It could last two days or two months. Everyone's different." Sam said truthfully, face to face with Riley. "And anyways, he's talking now, so obviously he's making improvement. He's a strong kid, he'll be alright." Sam smiled.

Riley smiled back. "Yeah, you're right." She felt a lot better hearing it from her brother.

"Yeah, and besides, after your little traumatic experience from when you were a kid, you seem fine." Dean said, giving the one and only infamous smirk that only Dean and Riley could pull off.

Riley slumped back in her seat blushing, knowing exactly what Dean was talking about.

"You didn't talk for a two days! That beat your record by forty-seven hours." Dean laughed. Riley could see Sam stirring in his seat, obviously trying not to laugh at the memory.

"What did you expect? I was five! That scarred me!" Riley said, totally embarrassed.

When she was five, Riley, her brother's and their dad went out to lunch. Before leaving John instructed them all to hit the bathrooms before the long drive. Riley jumping out of her seat, made her way to the bathrooms ahead of her brothers. Riley walked straight into the very full, men's bathroom, Dean and Sam ran to catch up, but the damage had already been done.

Riley shuttered at the memory. Sam, no longer able to stifle his laughter was now laughing hysterically with Dean. Riley just sat in her misery, waiting for her brothers to stop laughing.

"I don't know what the funniest part is." Dean was able to choke out through his laughter. "The fact that you walked right in the men's bathroom. Or, once you finally did start talking again, you cried for hours thinking something was wrong with you because you ugh, were lacking something in the downstairs department." Dean admitted, his laughter picking up again; Riley blushed even more.

"How was I supposed to know girl and boy _parts _at five?" Riley explained her hands crossed over her chest. "And besides, I always used the guy's bathroom when I was younger."

Dean and Sam continued to laugh for another five minutes; the lack of oxygen probably being the only reason why they stopped.

"Yeah, but we always made sure to cover your eyes until we got you into a stall." Sam chuckled again.

"Like I said, I was five." Riley shrugged.

"Whew, that story gets me every time!" Dean said.

"Sorry babe, I agree, that story is pretty hilarious." Sam shrugged looking over the seat at his little sister, patting her right knee affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just know, karma's a bitch, bitches." Riley smiled. "So anyways, where are we headed to?" She then asked.

"Well I was thinking, we head to Indiana, grab a motel for a few nights. We could all use a little rest." Dean stated looking at Sam, then to Riley through the rear view mirror.

"Sounds good to me." Sam stated. Riley nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll probably get there in about three hours, just before dark." Dean said, stepping on the gas a little harder.

Riley sprawled out in the back seat of the impala and drifted into sleep within minutes.

_**~Later~**_

"Hey, Rugrat! Wake up!" Dean yelled slapping his hand on the surface Riley was sleeping on, which definitely wasn't the backseat of the impala.

Confused, Riley jumped up taking in her surroundings. She was in a motel room on the bed furthest from the door.

"God damn it Dean! You scared me half to death!" Riley calmed; her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Chill." Dean said putting his hands up in surrender. "You seemed pretty restless, were you having a bad dream or something?" He asked.

"Huh?" Riley thought deeply about the dream she was having. Flashes of the hot kid from the cable TV show she always watched came to mind. She instantly blushed. It definitely wasn't a nightmare. "Oh ugh no, not a nightmare." She answered back, hoping Dean wouldn't catch on.

Dean just looked at her and shrugged. "Alright" He said as he dried his hair with a towel. He must have showered while she was asleep.

Riley looked at the clock, 7:30. They must have just gotten to the hotel not even an hour ago. "So ugh, where's Sammy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Went to get us some dinner. He should be back soon." Dean explained as he threw the towel back in the bathroom and walked to the TV and turned it on, lying on the other bed.

It just so happened the show with the hot boy from Riley's dream was on, making her eyes go wide and face blush again.

"Isn't this the show you like?" Dean asked as the hot guy was onscreen. "Wow what a dork." He added.

"Haha." Riley nervously laughed. She hopped off the bed and went to her bag, taking out her favorite pajamas that had been at the rental house. "I'm gonna shower before Sammy gets back." She said closing the bathroom door behind her before Dean could say anything.

Riley took a quick, cold shower. Once she was out she wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the closed toilet seat to dry off. Her belly button was now fully healed, which meant Dean and Sam were probably going to make her take the ring out. As much as she liked it, she wasn't going to argue with them over it.

After drying off and changing into her pajamas, Riley wrapped her hair in the towel and stepped out of the bathroom. Sam was just walking in with the food. Perfect timing.

"Mmm, do I smell Chicken tenders?" Riley sniffed, jokingly. She didn't have to smell it to know her brother got it for her.

"Of course, with a side of fries and a Dr. Pepper." Sam looked up at his sister for the first time since he'd been back. He chuckled at her pajamas.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked as she finished brushing her hair and made her way over to the small table where the food was. Dean looked up from the TV to see what his brother was laughing at.

"Nice pajamas." Sam laughed again.

"Hey, these are my favorite!" Riley admitted looking down at herself. She was wearing boy boxers that were black and had the batman logo on the butt, with a matching shirt that was a tight fit.

"Yeah, what's wrong with batman?" Dean asked, confused by Sam's laughter. "He's awesome." Dean added.

"Whatever you say." Sam smiled, organizing the food on the table.

"Little boys have the best pajamas." admitted Riley as she sat down and ate a fry.

Dean sat up from the bed and made his way over to the table, smirking at Riley's comment. "Well I think it's hilarious that my fourteen year old sister can fit into little boy pajamas." He said ruffling her hair before sitting down at the table.

"Hey, I may have not gotten the tall gene, but I got the only good looking genes." Riley stuck her tongue out at Dean, he just laughed.

"Ha, yeah okay." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh and the good hair, good skin." Riley was going on, obviously messing with her brother. "Oh, and best of all, green eyes." She added, waiting for Dean's remark.

"I have green eyes too, so ha!" Dean was obviously falling for her game.

"Yeah, well mine are brighter." Riley smirked eating another fry.

Dean looked down in defeat taking a bite out of his burger. It was true, Riley's eyes were brighter than his. Although not by much, Riley still never let Dean live it down.

Riley laughed to herself, she had obviously won. Sam just looked at his two siblings shaking his head at how childish they were acting. Riley and Dean noticed.

"You're just jealous you got hazel eyes." Riley said.

"Me, Jealous? At least I have my own color. You two have to share. So ha, to you two!" Sam retorted. Now all three Winchester's were acting like children.

The three of them laughed it off and finished eating their dinners in silence. They were all immensely exhausted from the back to back hunts. This little break was much needed, but they all knew it wouldn't last. Their father was still missing and they were gonna do whatever they needed to do to find him.

After dinner Sam went in the shower and Dean secretly watched Oprah reruns with the volume low. Riley knew what he was watching but decided to let it slide this time. She was tired and she decided she would make fun of him for it another day.

Riley sat on the small hotel chair writing in her diary. Something she always did whenever she had down time. She usually just wrote everything that happened since her last entry. She didn't want to forget anything. She hoped to look back at her diaries when she was old and grey and remember her crazy life.

After writing three pages in her diary she closed it and twisted her aching wrist. She looked up to see Dean sprawled out on his bed passed out and Sam, who was silently reading their dads journal.

"Guess I'm bunking with you tonight." Riley whispered as she put her Diary back in her bag.

"Guess so munchkin." Sam smiled looking up from their dads' journal.

After Riley used the bathroom and brushed her teeth she climbed on the bed, next to Sam and rested her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

"You want me to turn off the light?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"No its okay, you can keep reading, I'm not even that sleepy." Riley retorted.

Not even five minutes later, Sam looked down to see Riley fast asleep, her head still on his shoulder.

He chuckled to himself as he gently moved Riley's head onto a pillow so he could get up and turn off the lights and TV. He then turned on the bathroom light and left the door ajar allowing some light to shine through. Something him and Dean always did knowing their little sister would more than likely have to get up in the night.

After doing that and checking to make sure the salt lines were still intact he went back to the bed and gently slid the covers down under Riley's body before climbing in and pulling them back over the both of them.

Riley instinctively curled towards Sam's body and placed her head against his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm protectively around her and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning Riley woke up to the sudden feeling of coldness.

"Hey, Rileynoceros! Rise and shine!" Dean yelled after succeeding at pulling all the covers off of his sleeping sister.

Riley groaned as she pulled her knees closer to her body to keep warm.

Dean smirked and grabbed both her ankles and dragged her body down the bed until she was practically falling off.

Riley who still was half asleep and like a ragdoll, couldn't be bothered with her brothers actions until he began tickling her sides.

Riley sprung awake and tried to escape her brother, but Dean was too fast and held her close, continuing to tickle Riley's sides. After several minutes of tickling his sister, he stopped when her gasps for air sounded painful.

Once she regained her breath, Riley looked up at her smirking brother as he turned away from the bed, his back now facing her.

Without thinking Riley jumped on his back and successfully wrapped her legs around his torso and put her hands over his eyes.

"Oh shit!" He said, startled by the sudden extra weight. "Ry, I can't see anything." He added as he put one arm under Riley's butt just in case she slipped off and the other in front of himself so he didn't hit anything.

"That was my point." Riley laughed. "And why Rileynoceros? Do I look like a Rhino to you?"

Dean carefully wobbled around and found the bed. He quickly detached his sister from his body and plopped her down on the bed before he fell on it himself, catching his breath. "Yeah actually you kinda do. Your pony tail is so high on your head it looks like a horn." He said motioning at his sister's crazy hair.

"I'm a restless sleeper." Riley shrugged.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I still have bruises on my legs from you kicking me." Dean said matter of factly.

"Hey, you gave me a bloody nose one time! So I think we're even." Riley crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean smirked. "Good times."

"Where's Sammy?" Riley asked just as the motel door opened and Sam walked in.

"Right here." He answered as he balanced a tray of drinks and box of donuts as he closed the door with his foot.

"Is that Dunkin' Donuts?" Riley stood up on the bed and jumped off making her way to the food.

"Sure is, squirt." Sam smiled as he ruffled his sister's already disheveled hair.

"Thank you!" Riley added as she took the lid off one of the coffees and added cream and sugar.

"You know when you add all the cream and sugar it's not even coffee anymore." Dean smirked as he grabbed his own coffee.

Riley just rolled her eyes as she put the lid back on and took a sprinkled donut. "Whatever. Why don't you go watch some more Oprah?" Riley smirked.

Dean blushed immediately. "I- I- I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Come on Dean, I saw you watching it last night." Riley raised her eyebrows at her brother.

Sam just stood back, sipping his coffee, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, I couldn't help it last night, I couldn't find the remote!" Dean lied.

Riley just laughed at a flustered Dean and finished her donut.

"You know, my birthday is next week." Riley chipped in after several minutes.

"It is? You don't say?" Dean pretended to act surprised.

"How could we forget?" Sam ignored Dean's comment. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know; go to a diner for dinner. Get my permit. The norm." Shrugged Riley who skipped over the permit part quickly.

Dean nearly choked on his coffee. Riley got the hint that he probably heard the permit part.

"You ugh, gonna be ready to take the test Ry? Sam asked, also stunned.

"Yeah, you can read the booklet's online. So I've been making sure to read a little every day.

"Is that why you're behind on your school work?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Ugh no, well yeah, maybe. But once I take this test I promise to catch up." Riley smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"That worked when you were seven, not fourteen almost fifteen." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, I'll be ready to take the test. I promise! That's the only gift I want." Riley now gave both her brothers the puppy dog eyes knowing they could never fail. Hell, Sam was 21 and they still worked on Dean. Hers even worked against Sam.

"I don't see why not. We just have to make sure you get back on track with your school work. I almost forgot about that." Sam caved.

Riley now looked at Dean with the biggest puppy dog eye's she could muster. He huffed. "Fine, but no way in hell, are you driving the impala until you've practiced in something else."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Riley yelped as she ran to Sam and gave him a quick hug then the same to Dean.

"And what do you mean they only gift you want. Aren't you forgetting something?" Dean's eyebrows went up.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Riley now stood, completely dumfounded.

"That repulsive belly button ring. That's what." Dean replied.

"Oh yeah." Riley said, her voice low. "It's completely healed now."

"That's good. If it wasn't we were gonna make you take it out for good." Sam added.

"You mean I don't have to take it out?" Riley asked shocked.

Dean muttered something inaudible. "If you really want it, it can stay in. But the second it gets infected again. It's out." Sam said sternly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riley jumped up in down hugging both her brother's again.

"Oh and when dad finds out, good luck with that. And we had no clue about it." Dean said pointing at Riley.

Riley's jumping completely stopped. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking about that one. But she'd deal with it when the time came.

After they finished eating the rest of their breakfast, Dean's cell phone went off.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Dean answered.

"Yeah ugh we just finished up a hunt in Wisconsin. We're now in Indiana for some R&R." Dean said sitting on the end of the bed.

"Seriously? Well that's a first." He said.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Yeah, okay. Talk to you later Bobby." Dean said hanging up.

"What did Bobby want?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and where are we going?" Riley chimed in.

"Bobby wants us to go on a hunt up in Buffalo." Dean replied answering both questions.

"He for sure knows there's something going on?" Sam asked a little confused. It's usually never that easy.

"Yeah, turns out there's a house that is showing all signs of a haunting. The family that lives' there has been trying to reach out and find someone who could help." Dean shrugged.

"And things just started happening out of the blue?" Sam questioned.

"Well, they moved in not that long ago and everything was fine. Then they did some remodeling and that's when they started noticing weird things." Dean answered.

"Well that explains it." Riley said falling back onto the bed.

"Looks like we're going to Buffalo." Dean smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, so , so sorry about the long wait. My classes started up again and the first few weeks are always stressful. Then, unfortunately, my grandma passed away so I had to go out of town for the funeral.

But now I'm back in action! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I intended it to be longer, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer! I promise the next one won't be as long of a wait as this chapter was. Plus it's going to be an original hunt! Hopefully you guys will like it! *crosses fingers*

Hope you liked Chapter 4! Reviews would be lovely! ;P


	5. Zoinks!

Disclaimer: Still, nothing belongs to me. Only Riley.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, quick note before the chapter. Just wanted to thank you all for the supportive reviews! They make my day! I'm very excited to continue with the story. I have several ideas as to where this story can go. I just have to pick one and set it in stone! Anyways, any suggestions you guys may have I'll definitely try to add them in! Tata for now! Also, if you see **_SUPERNATURAL _**in the chapter it just means a change in time.

**Chapter 5, Zoinks!**

"Is this weird, or is it just me?" Riley asked her brothers from the backseat of the impala. Their mini vacation was cut short when Bobby called asking them to work a case in Buffalo.

"Yes, you are very weird. If that's what you're asking." Dean smirked as he looked at Riley through the rearview mirror.

"Asshole." Riley muttered softly to herself. But Sam must have heard because he chuckled from the front seat.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" Dean quirked his eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing important." Riley smiled and sunk into the backseat more, if that was even possible.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Sam asked.

"Well we've never actually done a house call before so I guess we just ask what's been happening and we can see if it's actually a haunting." Dean shrugged from the front seat, eyes on the road.

Riley rolled her eyes; this is what she was trying to ask in the first place.

Not wanting to pick a fight, especially when they still had a two hour drive ahead of them, Riley kept her mouth shut.

**_SUPERNATURAL_**

"You sure this is the right street?" Dean asked Sam who was currently bent over looking at a map.

"Yep, positive." He nodded.

"Doesn't seem like an area for a haunted house." Riley stated, as she looked at the houses. It was obviously a nice neighborhood; each house had a freshly cut lawn, little kids running around and not even 100 feet of space between each house.

"Yeah, maybe they just have some creepy stalker." Dean shrugged.

"The house should be coming up on the right." Sam looked back down on the piece of paper with the address written on it. "They house number is-" Sam began to read out the address but stopped once he felt the car come to a halt.

"I'm guessing this is it." Dean said as Sam looked up at the house.

The monstrous house looked out of place. It was probably twice the size of every other house on the street. It was all white with black shutters and doors. On the far right of the house was a huge two story window. You could see a fenced in backyard from the street with a side gate leading to the backyard. It definitely had an eerie vide to it.

Dean parked the car on the side of the road and all three Winchester's stepped out of the impala. Dean walked around the car and took the lead up to the front door.

Sam and Riley caught up and stood on either side of Dean. Once they approached the door, Sam reached out and pushed the door bell.

Within seconds the three of them heard quick footsteps from inside. The door opened revealing a little girl in pigtails, no older than five.

"Hi, I'm Allie and I'm four." She said holding up three fingers smiling to Sam, Dean and Riley.

All three Winchester's stifled a laugh at the adorable little girl.

"You're really tall." She stated looking up at Sam who just smiled in return. Dean and Riley laughed again.

"Are your parent's home sweetie?" Sam asked just as a middle-aged woman appeared.

"Allie, what did I say about answering the door? Her mother asked as she picked her up and set the little girl on her hip.

"Sowey." The little girl replied putting her head down on her mother's shoulder.

"May I help you?" The woman asked turning her attention to the Winchesters.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Dean, this is brother Sam and sister Riley." Dean said motioning to his two siblings. "We're here about your little Casper problem." Dean smiled. Although he felt weird talking to someone so openly about a ghost problem other then Sam and Riley.

"Oh my god, hi! I'm so sorry, things have just been so hectic. Please come in." She said opening the door more, gesturing for them to come in.

"I'm Marie Meyer by the way, nice to meet you three. Bobby has told me so much about you guys." She said shaking each Winchester's hand as they came in. "And, I believe you've already met Allie." Marie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam answered for all three of them. "Exactly how do you know Bobby?" Sam asked. It wasn't like Bobby to have friends besides hunters.

"My husband's a bit of a car junkie and long story short, he somehow heard about Bobby who has quite the Salvage yard from what I hear. Anyways, he had a part that my husband Paul needed for some car. And they've kept in touch ever since, and one day Paul was on the phone with Bobby and started telling him about all the strange things happening around here and he told Paul about you three. And here we are." Marie smiled.

All three Winchester's smiled. "Yeah the biggest salvage yard I've ever seen!" Dean added and Marie smiled.

"So what exactly has been happening around here?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"Right uh, well we've been hearing scratching noises from the basement. A few lights have been flickering, doors opening and closing on their own. Things like that." Marie shrugged.

"What about the mean person in my room?" Allie pouted looking up at her mother.

"Baby-" Marie began.

"What about the person in your room?" Dean politely interrupted, the little girl gazed his way.

"The mean person always puts my dolly on my dresser where I can't reach it." The little girl pouted again. She was obviously very upset about it.

"I don't think a ghost is doing that baby. I'm sure it was one of your sisters just trying to be mean." Marie patted Allie on the back. Allie scrunched her nose.

"But mommy, then it puts all my barbie's away. I wasn't even done pwaying with dem yet!" Allie explained as if it was the end of the world.

"Okay hunny, me and your father will have a talk with your sisters later." Marie said, calming her daughter down.

"Okay!" Allie was over that problem.

Dean smiled at the little girl. She reminded him a lot of Riley when she was around four. If only she had a place to call home at that age other than a crappy motel. Or toys that weren't an EMF or just the one stuffed elephant she had for years.

"Sisters?" Riley questioned snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "Have they had any encounters?"

"Yes, unfortunately they seem to be the main targets. It's gotten to the point where we just can't handle it anymore. At first it was just innocent things here and there. You know doors opening and closing, TVs turning on and off. But now it's just gotten out of hand. They can't sleep at night because they feel like someone's watching them, I would tell you more, but I think they would be better at explaining it." Marie sighed. She looked drained.

"Sounds good." Dean nodded.

"Please, follow me. I think they're in the kitchen." She began walking with Allie in tow who just smiled at all three Winchester's as her mother carried her to the kitchen.

"Girl's, I have a few people I'd like you to meet." Marie announced as they walked into the kitchen.

Just then three girls probably between the ages of 10 and 16 turned their attention to the three strangers.

"Four daughters? You and your husband must have a lot on your plate!" Dean chuckled.

"You have no idea." Marie smiled back. "Kim, Jamie, Sarah this is Dean, Sam and Riley. They're here to help with our unwanted guests." Marie stated.

Just as all three Winchesters, Marie and her four daughters sat down to explain more about the ghostly things going on, Marie's cell phone went off. She apologetically got up and left the room to take the call.

"So ugh, your mother said some strange things have been going on around the house, and most of them involved you girls." Dean spoke. He had the four daughters' attention.

They all silently shook their heads, obviously not knowing what to tell the three strangers sitting in front of them.

Just as one of the older daughter's was about to speak, Marie walked back in looking frustrated.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I just got off the phone with one of my workers. I own a catering business and we are hosting a huge party this weekend. It turns out, half our outdoor furniture is missing and I have to get to our warehouse as soon as possible." Marie looked frantic.

"It's no problem. We can stay and look around, or we can come back." Sam replied.

"I hate for you guys to have to leave and drive all the way back. You are more than welcome to stay and look around. I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour" Marie was obviously desperate.

"Well if you don't mind, then we'll stay and look around." Dean smiled, trying to alleviate some pressure off of Marie.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry to leave you here. If you need to reach me just ask one of the girls for my cell number." Marie said picking up her purse but stopped in her tracks, and turned her attention to her daughters.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. Girls will you be okay her alone for an hour or so?" Marie felt guilty for forgetting about her own daughters.

"Mom, I'm 16 I think I can handle it." The eldest daughter Kim, rolled her eyes as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"We wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them for you." Sam agreed.

"Seriously, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I don't think I could ever repay you." Marie quickly kissed each of her daughters' heads and ran out the door.

"Oh I'm sure there's a price that can." Dean mumbled to himself, Riley must have heard and elbowed him hard causing him to wince in pain.

The room quickly fell silent. All four Meyer daughters stared at the Winchesters.

Dean cleared his throat. "So what kind of things have been going on here?" He asked again.

"Well besides movin my dolly's. I always hear scwatching in the walls." Allie jumped in. She obviously had no problem talking to strangers.

"What else?" Riley asked looking at the older three who seemed a little shaken up.

"Uh, at night sometimes someone whispers my name in my ear. Same with Kim." Jamie stated and Kim shook her head.

"Yeah, and every once and awhile the room will get really cold. Like freezing." Sarah made herself known.

All three Winchester's shared a quick glance. What they explained were obvious signs of a ghost. Just if this ghost was dangerous, they still didn't have enough information.

"Yesterday my trophy fell off my dresser." Sarah chimed in.

"That's what she says. But mom thinks she just left it to close to the edge." Kim rolled her bright blue eyes.

"No, I didn't I swear!" Sarah sounded pretty sure.

Kim and Jamie just shrugged. "A ghost move objects across the room? Can it?" Jamie asked.

"It's possible." Dean answered, the eldest three daughter's stiffened, the youngest was too busy playing with her pigtails to pay attention. "Mind if we take a look around. See if we can find anything out of the ordinary?" He added looking at Kim and Jamie. They were obviously the eldest.

"Go ahead." Kim said staying put.

"Come to my room first! I'll show you where she always puts my dolly!" Allie jumped up and ran to Sam, grabbing his hand before he could even think twice.

"Oh, sure." Sam said taken by surprise and trailed behind the little girl towards the stairs.

Dean and Riley stood up, smirking. They made their way up the stairs behind Allie who crawled up each step.

Once they finally made it to the top Allie breathed heavily. "Mommy and Daddy say I have to go up and down like that so I don't fall." She shrugged as she walked around the corner.

The Winchester's shared a smile and followed the little girl down the hall.

"Here's my room! And see! My dolly is still up there! I can't reach her." Allie frowned pointing up to her dresser where a doll was placed sitting upright like it was decoration.

Riley walked up and attempted to reach for the doll, but the dresser was too high, several inches too high in fact. It would be pretty difficult for one of Allie's sisters to constantly put the doll up there whenever they had a chance. Riley started to believe that maybe Allie was right, and that it was the ghost doing it after all.

Riley looked over to Sam and Dean who shared a similar expression, obviously thinking the same thing.

Dean walked over and grabbed the doll and passed it down to the little girl who grabbed it and gave it a big hug. "Tank you!" she smiled up at Dean. "So you guys catch ghosts and stuff?" The little girl asked playing with her pigtails again with her free hand.

"You could say that." Dean smiled.

"Like Scooby doo!" Her eyes went wide.

"Something like that." Riley laughed. Never really thinking her family's job would be compared to a cartoon.

"You kind of look like shaggy." Allie said looking back up at Sam. Dean let out a huge laugh.

"And you look like Daphne cause you're both _really_ pretty. Except she has orange hair." Allie smiled at Riley.

"Awe, thank you sweetie." Riley smiled back at the little girl. She was just too adorable.

"What about me?" Dean asked smiling. He knew he had to be Fred. The main man that all the girls drooled over.

"Hmm" Allie put her thumb on her chin, thinking hard. "Scooby Doo!" She said as if a light bulb went off in her head.

Sam and Riley were bent over laughing.

"The dog?" Dean asked utterly surprised.

"Yeah!" Allie reassured as she stroked her dolls hair.

"You did not just compare them to the characters from Scooby Doo?" Said Allie's sister Jamie, who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, so?" Allie was defensive.

"Why don't you let them be so they can look around?" Jamie asked smiling to her little sister.

"Fine. But after we should have a tea party!" Allie stated.

All three Winchester's left the room before the little girl made them pinky promise, she was adorable but there was no way Sam and Dean were gonna be forced into a tea party.

"So yeah, you guys can look around." Jamie said before walking back down the hall out of sight.

"Alright why don't we split up. We'll meet up in the parents' bedroom." Dean said before walking to the next closest room.

Riley walked back down the hall with Sam. Once the next room came into view Riley nodded her head at Sam letting him no she would check it out. Sam nodded back and took the next room.

Riley walked in and noticed Jamie sitting on her bed. It must be her room.

"Hey" Riley said hoping to not scare her. "So I take it this is your room?"

"Yep." She smiled at Riley.

Riley took a few more steps in the room and looked around. It was a cool room. There was a fire place to the right and a staircase to the left that led up to another small upstairs area.

"Wow, this room is awesome!" Riley couldn't help but say.

"Thanks, me and Kim fought over it, but I won." She smiled.

Riley listened as she glanced around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. Once she reached the staircase she hesitated. Something felt off, like something was watching them. Jamie must have noticed Riley's hesitance.

"You can go up there, ya know." She said getting off the bed and walking up the stairs first. Riley followed. Once they made it up there Riley noticed the ceilings, there were two beams that were only slightly visible from the first floor. She also noticed a small twin bed and a poster on the wall. It was the same cute boy on tv, the one Dean thought was geeky.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Jamie smiled nodding at the poster that Riley was staring at.

"Yeah, I watch that show sometimes." Riley smiled back. "So how old are you?"

"Just turned 15." Jamie smiled. "What about you?"

"I turn 15 next week." Riley said, they were really close in age.

It was silent for a few minutes as Riley looked around the little upstairs room. It felt a lot colder than the rest of the house, and she still felt that odd feeling that she was being watched.

Jamie cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So you and your brothers actually hunt ghosts and stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty crazy right?" Riley laughed, knowing strangers would think that exactly.

"Actually, that's pretty awesome." Jamie replied as she sat on the small bed.

Riley stopped in her tracks. Did she say what she thought she just said? "You think it's cool?" Riley was taken aback. Riley never thought someone would like what her family did, especially not a girl her own age.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than being hunted by a ghost." Jamie shrugged. "If you catch my drift."

"True" Laughed Riley.

"Oh my god! I love your shoes! I have them in purple!" Jamie pointed down at Riley's pink converses.

"Really? That's awesome! My brothers' think they're ugly, but they just have no taste." Riley laughed sitting down on the bed next to Jamie. "Why do you have two beds in your room anyways?" Riley asked as she sat down.

Jamie laughed. "Well if I have a friend sleep over they can sleep here." Riley slightly frowned. She never had a sleep over before, her question was probably stupid. "But for some reason they never wanna sleep up here, they get scared. And I don't blame them." She shrugged.

"What? Why?" Riley asked, maybe she wasn't the only one who felt the eerie presence.

"Well you know how I told you about my name being whispered in my ear?" Jamie asked. Riley nodded.

"Well sometimes I swear I can see the outline of a person watching me sleep from right there." Jamie pointed to one of the beams on the ceiling.

Riley felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. How could Jamie not be terrified?

"And that doesn't scare you?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It's been going on for awhile, you kinda just get used to it." She shrugged.

"Riley! You in here?" Dean's voice called from down below.

"Yeah, I'm up here!" She called down to her brother. She forgot about meeting them in the parents room.

Dean and Sam made their way up the small staircase, little Allie trailing behind. Riley smiled, the little girl was obviously intrigued by Riley's brothers.

"Nice setup" Sam said looking around.

Dean's nose scrunched up in disgust once he saw the poster on the wall. "Not you too." He mumbled to himself. Riley just rolled her eyes at Jamie who smiled back.

"Did you guys check out all the rooms?" Riley eyed both her brothers.

"Yep, all done. We just gotta check out the backyard." Dean answered.

Riley was confused as to why they had to check outside, the ghost was hunting the inside. She just shrugged it off.

All three Winchester and all four Meyer daughters' went outside. The backyard was huge. It had a wooden fence all around the property line. There was a huge pool and a small shed. In the far corner were several big oak tree's.

Sam, Dean and Riley looked around and finally made it to the back corner with the large oaks. In between the three large trees was a hefty rock, no boulder was more like it.

"This is kinda random." Riley said putting her foot against the large rock.

"Yeah and weird placing too. I wonder if it's been here awhile." Sam added.

"Hey Jamie, was this rock here when you guys moved in?" Dean called out to Jamie who was helping Allie onto her pink bike.

"Ugh, yeah. My parents have been wanting to get rid of it but it's too heavy to move without some machine thingy they were talking about." Jamie shrugged.

"Interesting." Dean thought.

**_SUPERNATURAL_**

Back at the hotel, Sam and Riley were researching the history on the Meyer house while Dean picked up dinner.

"How's the research going?" Dean asked walking into the hotel room with a bag of food.

"Not that good." Riley huffed as she fell back onto a bed.

"Not good as in?" Dean asked.

"Not good as in there's no reason as to why this house is even haunted or has a ghost in the first place." Sam retorted.

"Well what _did_ you find?" Dean questioned eating a fry.

"Well the Meyer family has been the longest a family has lived in the house since the mid 1800's." Sam shrugged. "And at that time it was a guy named Jonathon Hamilton, he lived there till his death." Sam added.

"Well that's something." Dean was now eating his cheeseburger and Riley was drinking her Dr. Pepper.

"But this Hamilton guy checks out. Other then the fact that everyone in the town seemed to hate him and that he was denied three times to be Mayor, he really doesn't have much on him. He had no wife and no kids.." Shrugged Sam.

"So people didn't like this guy and there's no reason as to why?" said Dean.

"Pretty much." Riley shrugged eating a chicken tender.

"Well if the whole town hated him, what was this Hamilton guy's deal?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

Neither Sam nor Riley answered and they ate most of their dinners in silence.

"So what do we have on the Meyer house now?" Dean just couldn't take being at a stand point. Riley stood up and walked half way to the garbage can to throw away her trash, "Ry, can you throw this away for me?" Dean asked and Riley stopped and turned back and grabbed a wrapper out of Dean's hand. "Thank you." He smirked.

"Well they said they have flickering lights, cold spots, doors opening and closing, toys being put away or moved, whispering. But no violence, so I don't think it's a poltergeist or angry spirit." Sam said shrugging.

Riley was halfway to the trash can before Dean called her name again. She huffed and turned around to face him. "This too, please." He had his one and only Dean smirk with another wrapper in his hand.

"What do I look like to you? A sla-" Riley stopped in her tracks. A light bulb went off.

"What?" Dean asked confused by the sudden new look on her face.

"Allie's toys being put away and moved." She said, her mind obviously still thinking about something else.

"Yeah, and what about them? We're not even sure that's something the ghost is doing." Sam announced.

"Why would one of her sister's put away her barbies and climb up a dresser and place a doll there daily?" Riley said as she ran to the laptop and started typing quickly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused as to where this was going and just shrugged. "You mind telling us what's going on in that crazy mind of yours?" Dean laughed.

"Just one more second. Ah ha!" Riley smiled as she skimmed the website she was on.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"This is an article from 1901, it says Jonathon Hamilton was accused of slavery." Riley looked up at her brothers.

"Are you serious?" Sam was stunned.

"What? Wasn't that popular back then?" Dean was confused.

"Dean, slavery was abolished in 1865, if Hamilton had a slave worker in 1901, that would piss a lot of people off, actually a whole town to be more accurate." Sam explained.

"Damn, what an asshole." Dean replied.

"Once people became suspicious it was rumored he killed the slave so he wouldn't get caught." Riley added as she still read the old article on the internet.

" So you think he buried the slave on the property and now it's stuck there putting away toys because it's body isn't at peace?" Dean added.

"Well that's the best we got. But where do you think he buried the body?" Sam was now puzzled.

"My guess is in the backyard." Riley answered.

"No shit Sherlock." Dean looked at his sister and smirked.

"Asshole." She lightly punched his shoulder as she fell onto his lap taking him by surprise.

Dean retaliated and squeezed his sister tight, her face against his chest. "Can't breathe." Riley yelped trying to wiggle out of Dean's grasp. He finally let go.

Riley got up and sat in Sam's lap sticking her tongue out at Dean. "Sammy's nicer and likes to cuddle more." She added.

Sam just laughed and hugged Riley close. "Just where in the backyard?" He asked before his siblings got into an argument.

"Somewhere no one would look, that's for sure. " Riley said resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

Dean sat thinking with his head down. "A place no one could get to." He looked up at his siblings.

Riley sat confused but Sam on the other hand jerked his head up. "Like under something hard to move." He added.

"Exactly." Dean nodded in agreement.

Riley lifted her head up. "Alright, I'm obviously not getting it, fill me in." She yawned. The long drive from the days before finally catching up with her.

"The rock, Ry." Sam laughed at how clueless she could be at times.

"Well shit, that makes a lot of sense." Riley rolled her eyes at herself and threw her hands in the air almost smacking Sam in the face.

"You know what doesn't make a lot of sense?" Dean asked. Sam and Riley shook their heads. "How you're not a blonde." He smirked at Riley. Her face went red and she jumped off of Sam's lap and sprinted towards Dean who was sitting on the bed. She leaped on him but Dean grabbed her by the waist and maneuvered himself so he was sitting on her and held her arms above her head with one hand.

"Little girl, I will always win." He smirked and started ticking under her armpits and sides with his free hand.

"Dean! St- stop. Or I'm gon- pee my pan-." She choked out between laughs.

Dean quickly jumped off of Riley since he was in range of getting peed on, and not putting it against her to pee herself when being tickled.

Riley slowly caught her breath and sat up. "Right, you always win." She rolled her eyes, and Dean made a face back.

"Alright children if you're done I'd like to get rid of this ghost." Sam did not look amused.

"Let's go." Dean picked up the keys to the impala and walked out the door.

**_SUPERNATURAL_**

"Uh Sam, how exactly are we going to get to the body if there's a massive rock on top of it?" Riley asked as her and Sam were standing next to it with shovels.

"Dean said he's got it covered." Sam shrugged shinning a flashlight in Riley's face, she squinted.

"Where is Dea-" Riley stopped when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around and saw Dean driving a mini excavator through the backyard gate. "Well shit, that'll work." Riley smirked at Sam.

"Where the hell did you steal this from?" Sam questioned.

"Hey, I did not steal it, I'm simply borrowing it." Dean threw Sam a shit eating grin.

"Alright, can we just get the show on the road. If they Meyer's get home and see this thing in their backyard they're gonna flip." Riley said motioning her arms.

Dean successfully picked up the rock with the excavator and hopped out grabbing the shovel from Riley's hands.

"Hey, I can dig too ya know." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like you said, we gotta get this show on the road, and you aren't the fastest digger." Dean smirked.

Riley stuck her tongue out behind Deans back and held the flashlight firmly in place.

Finally after what felt like hours, Sam's shovel hit something hard. He looked up before brushing off the surface of a homemade coffin. Dean jumped out of the hole allowing Sam to open it up.

Inside were bones that more than likely belonged to the unfortunate slave that was haunting the house. Dean poured salt and lighter fluid on the bones and dropped a lighted match on it. "Now you can finally be free." He added.

Sam, Dean and Riley watched the bones burn to a crisp before they pilled the dirt back over. Dean took the excavator back to where he found it, now with a huge rock in it. The Meyer's would probably appreciate it considering they've been trying to get rid of the rock for as long as they lived there.

Once he made it back, the Winchester's waited for the Meyer family to get home to tell them their ghost problem was taken care of. They gave many thanks and lots of hugs from Allie were given. She was upset her new friends were leaving. As the three siblings walked out the door, Jamie ran over to Riley with a piece of paper.

"Here's my cell number if you ever wanna talk, I know you're on the road a lot and it must get pretty boring. " She said handing it over to Riley.

Riley smiled and gave the girl a hug. As crazy as her life was, Jamie somewhat understood it and maybe Riley could actually have a friend that would last.

"I'll send you a text so you have my number." She smiled and gave her one last hug before walking to the impala with Sam and Dean who had smiles plastered on their faces.

Riley did what she promised and sent Jamie a text, she replied back with a _'Got it'_.

Both Sam and Dean looked back at their sister, smiles still on their faces. She looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you and Jamie seemed to hit it off." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, she actually understands what we do and doesn't find it that crazy." Riley replied.

"Well I'm glad you were able to make a friend." Dean added.

"Yeah, thank god. Maybe now I can actually have someone to talk about girl things with and not cars and your lousy hook ups." Riley turned and looked at Dean.

"You know you can talk to us about anything, right Ry?" Sam's face turned into a frown, feeling bad.

"Yeah except about your girly parts and body changing." Dean shuddered. Sam smacked his shoulder. "You know I'm kidding, we're here for you no matter what." Dean looked up at his sister apologetically.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now drive the car Scooby, or can you not with those paws of yours?" Riley smiled.

"That had to have been a joke, right? I do not look like Scooby!" Dean said, his face serious.

"What's so great about Fred anyways? Doesn't he wear a scarf?" Riley giggled.

"It's an ascot, and I think I could pull it off." Dean shrugged then hit the gas.

Sam and Riley just laughed at Dean.

Back at the hotel Riley and Dean fell asleep on the one bed, while Sam was passed out on the other. All exhausted from the nights events.

Although all three Winchester's would have loved to sleep for the next week, they knew tomorrow would be come too soon and they still had to look for their missing father and kill any evil sons of bitches they passed along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's chapter five! I know it took awhile to update, my spring break started and I got a little busy. Next chapter will not be an original. Let me know what you guys thought about this one!

Oh yeah, on my profile I had a picture of Riley, the girl I had was actually only about 11 so I decided and added a picture of a girl who's similar looking and around 14 years old. So the original picture I had of Riley is just her around 10 or so. Check it out and let me know what you think of her!

xoxo


	6. Becoming a Woman

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Only Riley**

Chapter6:

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Only Riley.

"Earth to Riley!" Dean whistled waving his hand in front of Riley's face from across the table. The Winchester's stopped for dinner at a rundown diner in Jamestown, New York just having finished a hunt in Buffalo a few days earlier. They stayed in New York hoping to hear from their missing father, which was hopeless.

"What Dean?" Riley groaned finally focusing for the first time being at the diner.

"Babe, you getting something to eat?" Sam cut in before Dean.

Riley looked up and saw a waitress tapping her pen anxiously on a piece of paper waiting for her order. "Oh, ugh I'm not getting anything, thanks though." She forced a smile at the waitress who then walked away.

"You still not feeling good?" Sam asked worriedly, she had not been feeling good all day. She nodded. He felt Riley's forehead to see if she had a fever. "You're not warm." He said pulling his hand back and Riley put her head down in the crook of her elbow on the table.

"It's just my stomach, but it hurts like a bitch." Riley explained, her voice muffled because of her elbow but Sam and Dean still understood her.

"Me and Sammy will eat fast and we'll get a hotel for the night. Besides, tomorrow's your birthday and I'm sure you don't want to spend it driving all day." Dean smiled hoping it would cheer her up.

"Whatever." Riley sighed.

Sam and Dean quickly frowned at their sister's reaction. She really must really not be feeling well considering she hasn't stopped talking about her fifteenth birthday for the past week, until now.

Sam and Dean ate their dinners quickly just as they promised, Dean even skipping his routine pie. They got out of the booth and exited the diner. Riley shuffled to the impala and laid down in the backseat, her hands wrapped protectively around her abdomen.

Back at the motel, Riley went into the bathroom and quickly changed into pajamas, wanting to lie down as soon as she could. She exited the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes on her bag and walked up to the bed Sam was on. "Sammy?"

Sam looked up from his laptop and saw Riley at the end of his bed. "Yeah Ry?"

"Can you rub my back?" She asked giving him, her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Sam not being able to resist, nodded his head and patted the area next to him. Riley climbed on the bed and went under the covers lying on her stomach although keeping her right hand glued to her stomach while her left hand dangled off the side of the bed. Sam began rubbing her back, Riley instantly relaxed.

Riley was never this wimpy when it came to pain, but the pain had been so brutal she just couldn't suck it up. Getting stitches or thrown against walls she could handle, but a stomach ache for the past twenty four hours was a different story.

Sam continued to rub Riley's back and within minutes, her breaths evened out and she was passed out. Sam turned to Dean who was on the other bed watching TV. "You think it's something she ate?" he wondered.

"I don't know man, probably. It's bound to happen considering we eat at diners all the time." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." Sam said optimistically, whil slowly going under the covers himself not wanting to wake Riley up. "Good night."

"Night" Dean replied shutting the TV off and quietly moving around in the bed to get comfortable.

The next morning around 6am Riley woke up with a jolt. Feeling the sudden urge to pee she quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door, waking Sam and Dean up in the process. Riley pulled her bottoms down and did her business, her gaze went down and her eyes went wide. "What the hell!" She said a little too loudly.

Sam and Dean, instantly wide awake, heard Riley and turned to each other before jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom door. "Riley, you okay in there? What's wrong?" Sam asked frantically.

"Fuck." She mumbled to herself.

"Ry! Let us in!" Dean said about to reach for the doorknob.

"No!" Riley answered almost simultaneously and locked the bathroom door quickly. Sam and Dean looked at each other, both instantly concerned.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Dean demanded.

"I can't say." She whispered, Sam and Dean barely heard her.

"Ry, what do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

All they heard in response was a sniffle. It sounded like Riley was crying.

"Riley, come out here and talk to us, or I'll just have to break the door down and come in there." Dean ordered, his patience wearing thin.

"Wait no! I'll come out, just give me a minute." Riley said frantically, still sniffling.

Riley, knowing she had just gotten her period, stuck rolled up toilet paper in her underwear and pulled her pants up. This was going to be the most awkward day of her life. She knew she was going to have to tell Sam and Dean, but just thinking about it made her want to go hide in a hole. Taking a deep breath Riley flushed the toilet, washed her hands and opened the bathroom door keeping her head down as she walked out of the bathroom and straight to the bed.

Sam and Dean shared a confused look as they watched their sister sit on the nearest bed. "Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he walked closer to his sister.

Riley didn't reply as she lifted her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees, as if she was now hidden from her brothers. Sam who was growing more concerned sat down on the bed next to Riley and began running his hand on her back in small circles, but Riley moved away from him, her legs now dangling off the bed. She didn't want her brother to have to touch her. Sam frowned.

Not being able to take it anymore Dean crouched down in front of his sister and grabbed her chin lifting it up so they locked eyes. "Riley, tell us right now, or so help me god." He demanded.

Her eyes instantly glassed over. "You don't want to know." She whispered.

"What are you talking about Ry?" Sam asked from beside her. They were clueless as to what was going on.

Riley closed her eyes causing a tear from each to escape. Dean quickly wiped them away with his free hand. "Riley, you can tell us." He said causing her to open her eyes.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered and tried to look down but Dean held her chin up, causing her to keep eye contact. "I got my p-." she paused, "I got my period." She whispered and shut her eyes again not wanting to see her brother's reaction. The room grew silent and all Riley wanted to do was curl into a ball and stay like that for the rest of her life, but she couldn't because Dean was still holding her chin up.

"Riley, look at me." Dean said softly. She slowly opened her eyes, her cheeks blushing. "Don't be embarrassed baby." Dean said with pleading eyes. Riley's eyes began to tear up again.

Sam not being able to handle his little sister being upset, pulled her into a hug. She just wrapped her arms around his waist with her face in his chest soaking his shirt with tears.

"Like Dean said, don't be embarrassed babe, you know you can tell us anything. That's what we're here for." Sam said rubbing her back again.

Dean stood back up and rubbed his hand over his face. He knew this day would come eventually; he just never wanted the day to come that his baby sister was growing up. Becoming a woman.

Riley just nodded and peeled herself away from Sam .

"Ry, then why are you still crying?" Dean asked. She looked up and glanced at Dean.

"I don't know." She sniffled and wiped her nose with her long sleeved pajama shirt. "It's like I can't control my own emotions. This made her tear up again. Dean kneeled back down and wiped her tears.

"Riley, it's not that bad, think of it all as the gift of life er- whatever they say." Dean rambled, instantly regretting it and Sam silently shook his head.

Riley looked up, "well it's the worst birthday 'gift' ever." Sam rubbed her back again, hoping to calm her down.

Dean put his hand down on Riley's knee then stood up, "Go put some shoes on." He said as he walked over to his bag and slipped on some jeans and put on a black shirt.

"Why?" Riley asked confused, the last thing she wanted to do was leave the hotel room.

"Ugh you're gonna need some girly things, right?" He asked, starting to feel the awkwardness of it all but he wasn't going to let it show.

Riley nodded slowly and stood up to put on her shoes. Sam followed, throwing on some jeans and a hoodie over his white shirt followed by his shoes, then they both followed Dean out the door.

After about ten minutes of driving around they found a walmart that was open at such an early hour. Dean pulled into a parking spot and shut off the impala. Both Sam and Dean opened their doors about to get out.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" She asked, eyes wide.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before turning back to look at Riley. "Going inside to get you the ugh, things you'll need." Dean answered.

"You two are not going in there with me, if I'm not dying from embarrassment as it is, this will definitely kill me."

"Really Ry, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed." Sam gave his sister a sad look.

"Please, just let me go. I'll be okay." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Dean looked to Sam and let out a huff and pulled out fifty dollars. "Get as much as you can." He said handing Riley the money.

"Thank you!" She said relieved.

"If you're not back in ten we're coming in." Dean called out to her just as she closed the door. She gave him a thumbs up in response.

Riley quickly made her way into the walmart which was thankfully pretty empty. She found the right isle and was quickly beginning to worry. There was so much to choose from. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself. Deciding that tampons were her best option, she randomly threw four variety boxes into her basket. Riley walked to the checkout area and was relieved there was a self-checkout area. She quickly scanned her items and walked back to the impala. Opening the door and sliding in, her brothers were arguing over which music to listen too. She placed her bag on the floor of the car.

"Here's the change" Riley said handing it to Dean before slumping back in her seat and putting on her seatbelt.

Once back to the hotel parking lot Dean shut off the car. Both Sam and him took off their seatbelts and opened their doors to get out.

"Hey guys?" Riley called to them as she took her seatbelt off. They both looked back at her.

"Yeah Ry?"

"Thank you." She half smiled.

"Huh? What for?" Dean asked confused.

Riley blushed slightly, "ya know, for making things not so embarrassing, and for being the best brothers ever about this." She said, her eyes starting to gloss over again.

"Ry, you're welcome, you don't need to thank us." Sam said opening Riley's door and reaching for her hand. She took it and grabbed the bag with the other and smiled getting out of the car.

"Yeah, and no need to cry." Dean said nicely, not wanting another chick-flick moment.

"Sorry." Riley said wiping a tear away, "I can't control it." She smiled as all three of them walked back into the motel room.

BOAWBOAWBOAWBOAW

After what felt like forever, Riley slowly emerged from the bathroom feeling awkward as ever. After many failed attempts she finally figured the whole tampon thing out and it was not pleasant.

Sam and Dean, who both wanted to comfort their sister the second she walked out the bathroom, decided that it was best to lay back and give Riley her space and privacy.

Riley crawled up on the bed Sam was laying on and turned on her side facing the wall away from her brothers. Now not only was her whole body achy, but the stomach pains from the day before were back. She figured these were cramps. Thankfully they weren't as bad as the day before, but still, they were pretty painful. Riley curled herself even more into a ball if it was at all possible, slightly rocking her body to divert the pain.

Dean who was lying on the other bed shot Sam a concerned look. Both their hearts breaking at the sight of their baby sister in pain, and there was nothing they could do to make it go away.

Sam closed his laptop and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. Turning back to face his sister he gently placed is hand on her side, "hey Ry? How you feeling?"

Riley suddenly stopped her shaking motion, suddenly feeling angry, "let's just say I would much rather have knife gouged in my stomach than a damn tampon stuck up my-." She stopped, regretting what she said immediately. But she really didn't care, she was in pain and this was all happening on her birthday for crying out loud.

Sam and Dean both shuddered at Riley's response.

Still facing the wall Riley huffed, "and now I have really bad cramps. Sorry that I'm being really bitchy and mean, but I'm just in a lot of pain." She said, slowly rocking her body again, it seemed to be helping slightly.

"Do you want some advil for the pain?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes please." She replied with a slight nod of her head on the pillow.

Sam hopped off the bed and grabbed three advil from the first aid kit along with a water bottle from the mini fridge. Making his way back to the bed he walked on Riley's side and sat on the edge plopping the pulls into her awaiting hand. Riley sat up and threw them in her mouth before washing them down with water. She handed the water bottle back to Sam before laying back down restarting the slight rocking, "thank you Sammy."

"No problem." Sam forced a slight smile and reached his hand around his sister to gently rub her back.

BOAWBOAWBOAWBOAW

About an hour later, the pills had finally kicked in and Riley's cramps were practically nonexistent, or so she said. Her brothers constant questioning if she was okay was starting to annoy the crap out of her and although they weren't fully gone, it was probably as good as they were gonna get. Plus, Riley was done with being cooped up in the hotel, she was starving.

Taking advantage of this time, Dean's birthday festivities were a go. Him and Sam shared a look and nodded. "Hey Ry, if you're feeling up to it we should all go get some breakfast."

Riley took her gaze off the TV and breathed a sigh of relief, her hunger was getting the best of her in her current state and it was making her more irritable that necessary. "Thank god!" Riley said jumping off the bed and grabbing a jacket from her bag and zipping it up. "Where we going?"

"I think I saw an IHOP up the street, s'that okay?" Dean asked not wanting to say something to trigger an argument since Riley's mood swings were a lot like whiplash.

"Are you serious?" Riley was practically jumping up and down. They never went to food chain restaurants, they were more run down diner type people.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Sam asked while tying his shoes.

"Um, yes! We haven't eaten at an IHOP since, well, never?" Riley thought.

"Well it's not every day my little sis turns fifteen." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well this will definitely be a birthday I won't forget." Riley mumbled, suddenly not very happy. Even her mood swings were getting on her nerves.

Wanting to avoid any bad tension, Dean grabbed his car keys and opened the motel door ushering his siblings out.

"So watcha gonna get?" Sam asked Riley who was sitting next to him in the booth at IHOP, Dean sitting across from them, sipping his coffee.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Riley smiled pointing to the picture on her menu before closing it and taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "Mmm, I love chocolate milk." She said almost drinking half her drink.

"Yeah ugh, since when do you like chocolate milk? You never drink it." Dean asked.

Riley's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know, but chocolate sounds _so_ good right now."

"You are such a weird child." Dean just shook his head.

"Bite your tongue!" Riley pointed him down before sipping her chocolate milk again. Sam just laughed beside her, knowing not to get on Riley's bad side. Dean put his arms up in surrender.

Once placing their food orders and a refill on Riley's drink the table was silent for several minutes.

Riley's eyes wondered to the sugar packs and then spotted the small dessert menu next to them, her eyes going wide. Her brother's obviously noticed.

"Ugh Ry, is everything okay?" Sam asked slightly concerned.

"No, not really." She said turning to face her brother.

"What's wrong? Do you need more advil? Are your cramps back?" Sam asked frantically, his mother hen side making itself shown.

"What? No, please I don't want to think about that right now." She frowned gently touching her stomach that was slightly bothering her but she didn't want to say anything. "_This_ is bothering me." She snatched up the dessert menu and showed her brothers. "This chocolate molten lava cake is just sitting there taunting me." She threw it down in disgust.

Sam and Dean just shared a look and burst out laughing at what their sister just said. Riley was growing angry as to why her brothers were laughing at a time like this.

"So you're saying you are angry because the dessert menu that happens to have a chocolate cake on it is by you?" Sam asked.

Riley just nodded her head as if it were the most obvious thing ever, both her brothers laughing once again. Thankfully the waiter with their food ended their 'giggle fest'.

Riley jumped right in pouring syrup all over her pancakes and began stuffing her face like she hadn't eaten in days, but she didn't care because that's what it felt like, she was starving.

Dean ate his meat lovers breakfast while Sam ate his omelet. Surprisingly Dean finished his food first and got up to use the restroom. By the time he got back both his siblings had finished eating too.

Riley saw something in the corner of her eye and looked out the window to see a guy maybe a few years older than her across the street. It looked like he was staring directly at her, it startled her.

Even from the distance she noticed his eyes, they were so bright, bluer then the ocean or sky. Still staring at him, she got a strange feeling from him. He still seemed to be staring in her direction and after several seconds of eye contact she could see a change in his posture, almost as if he was startled as well.

Just then a large bus drove by blocking him from her view. Once the bus passed, he was gone. Riley's eyes went wide glancing to the left and right wondering if maybe she just missed him walking by, but no, he was nowhere in sight, it was like he just vanished.

Maybe she was just seeing things, yeah, she had to be. These cramps must be giving her vertigo or something.

Riley heard snapping in her right ear and quickly turned her attention back to inside the diner and to her brothers.

"Come on you weirdo, let's go, unless you plan on day dreaming all day." Dean said slapping money down on the table.

Riley just rolled her eyes and climbed out of the booth after Sammy. As she stood up the pain from her cramps really took force and she placed her hand on her belly as if it would ease the pain.

Sam must have noticed, "hey, whoa. You okay Ry?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder as she crouched down a bit. Dean stopped and glanced at his sister, worry covering his face.

"Cramps." Was all Riley had to say before Sam helped guide her out of the restaurant and into the back seat of the impala.

"You sure that's all that's wrong? Do you feel like you have a fever or-" Sam questioned.

"No Sam! It's just cramps! I have my period, not the flu!" She snapped, not meaning to, she just couldn't help it. Both her brothers stiffened at the sudden outburst.

Taking a deep breath, "look, I'm sorry, I know you two are just trying to help and I'm being a total bitch." Riley's eyes started to water, she quickly wiped away the tears. This made both Sam and Dean turn around in their seats, confused looks plastered on both their faces.

"And now I'm crying. What the hell is wrong with me?" Riley asked to know one in particular.

"Riley, it's fine. Your hormones are just out of whack. We understand." Sam said trying to distress the situation.

"Yeah, puberty is a part of life. We've been there, conquered that." Dean smirked.

"Yeah exactly, you two have gone through it, I have to go through it every damn month for the rest of my life." Riley slumped in her seat.

"Well technically, not the rest of your life…" Sam trailed on ready to teach a health lesson.

"You know what I mean." Riley rolled her eyes. "It's just these mood swings, I can't even handle all these emotions! As if having blood-" Riley blabbed on.

"Hey, whoa, whoa." Dean said waving his arms stopping Riley in mid sentence. "Ry, you know we're here for ya, but if you finish that sentence I will have to cut my ears off."

Riley blushed. "Sorry. Too much information?"

"Yeah, just a little." Sam smiled.

Back at the hotel all three Winchester's climbed out of the Impala, "hey Sam, here's the key. I'll meet you guys in there, I'm gonna get the weapons bag so I can clean the guns." Dean said throwing Sam the motel room key.

Riley just made her way to the door waiting for Sam to unlock it. She wanted to just lay down and watch some tv.

When Dean finally came in he was holding a chocolate lave cake with a lit candle in the center. He and Sam both started singing Happy Birthday. Riley instantly smiled.

After they finished singing Riley closed her eyes and blew out the candle, making a wish of course. "Thank you guys so much." Riley said giving her brothers each a hug.

"And here's your gift, from the both of us." Sam said pulling a little box out of his duffel. Riley was shocked. She wasn't expecting a gift.

She smiled and grabbed the little box, opening it and her smile growing even bigger. Inside was a replica of the amulet Sam got for Dean many years ago. Only this one was in charm form so she could attach it to her mother's bracelet she always wore. Growing up Riley always admired Dean's necklace and always asked wanted to ask for it but never dared to ask Dean for it, it was his prize possession and he never took it off.

After many thank you's and tears from Riley, they spent the rest of the night watching old scary movies laughing at how fake they were.

It was days like these that Riley enjoyed most. Being a somewhat normal family. Big on the somewhat. If only these types of days would last…

* * *

I know guys, I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever. And I'm sorry! I wanted this chapter to be longer and actually have a hunt but I thought I should get something out! I've actually had this done for awhile. It's going to take me a bit to get back in the groove. But first of all, do you guys want me to continue this story? Please let me know! Thank you guys! Sorry!


End file.
